Jealousy Makes for a Strange Heat
by Jude81
Summary: Lexa's semi-annual heat has arrived early, but with a political summit to attend; Lexa is forced to resist Clarke. And when Clarke's jealousy and rut get the better of her, Lexa is forced to restrain Clarke. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Feels and Sin! Dub-con 'cuz someone gets tied up. But all sin is consensual! This is now a series of snapshots that will jump around their timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This actually was supposed to be posted for Clexa Love Week, but I was late. This was meant for Sinday, but feels krept in! Sneaky buggars! So this one-shot has turned into a multi-chapter ABO fic full of feels and sin. You're welcome. :P The rest will be posted this week.**

 **Also, this is for Special K. Jealous Clarke is her aesthetic.**

Clarke groaned as she lay on the thick furs, her chin tilted back slightly so she could stare at the ceiling. Not that the ceiling was particularly interesting, but it was better than closing her eyes and remembering just how she had managed to find herself in this mess. The mess being tied up on the bed, partially naked, her cock hard and pressing sharply against her buckskin pants. She clenched her thighs together trying to relieve the pressure in her cock, but it did nothing but make the thumping pain worse. She growled and thrashed briefly in her ropes, but to no avail. She had known it was useless, but her control over her anger had been stretched beyond its limit.

She sniffed quietly as she lay there panting. Her skin burned, and she was relieved that she wasn't wearing a shirt or bands wrapped around her breasts. The sweat had pooled in her belly button, and she hated the feeling of the sweat drying on her skin, only for her fever to spike again, and her body try to cool her down with another layer of sweat. She felt sticky and dirty, and she kept jogging her hips slightly upward, in an effort to gain more friction against her member, but it was useless; and she snarled as she felt the tears of frustration form.

She growled and jerked her shoulders, trying to shake herself of the melancholy that threatened to settle in her chest. She raised her shoulders up so she could see down, stubbornly willing her breaches to unlace and let her hard member spring free. The relentless pressure set her teeth on edge, and she whimpered and growled, as she kicked her feet. Her knot had finally popped, splitting her flesh, and it had brought tears to her eyes. It was only her second knot, and she whimpered helplessly that she was unable to do anything to relieve the pain. Not that it mattered.

She was in rut and had lost control one time too many, which is how she now found herself tied to Lexa's bed. Tied by her own mother. She groaned at the thought, shifting uncomfortably on the furs. She wrinkled her brow in irritation as something scraped along her ribs. It was slightly rough compared to the soft furs, cotton of some type. She wriggled around, groaning as her cock shifted with each movement. She managed to shift around, grasping the ropes in her hands and pulling herself into a partial sitting position. She panted heavily for a moment, trying to ignore the pain in her left hand. She glanced up and winced at the scraped knuckles and bruises decorating it. She bared her teeth in a silent grimace.

She looked around, taking careful stock of her position. She was half sitting up now. Her ankles had been tied to the bottom of the bedposts, but there had been a couple feet of give in the rope, so she could move around. Aside from the pain of her rut, the pain in her hand, and a few small aches along her ribs, she was relatively in one piece. Thank gaia for small mercies.

She looked down at the offending pieces of cloth and chuckled humorlessly, remembering just how Lexa's panties had wound up on the bed. She shook her head, scowling when she realized her hair was sticking to her face. She wasn't surprised, the fever was still burning through her, and she knew her mother had given her something to counteract the rut fever, but its medicinal qualities had its limits. The cure for rut fever was simple: mating and knotting. She huffed in irritation, trying to blow her bangs out of her face, but they stuck to her sweaty skin. She was a mess. Scrapes and bruises, sweat glistening on her body, and her muscles ached with fatigue and rut.

She glanced towards the door, praying that Lexa would come through the door and put her out of her misery. She was sure Lexa must have known she was tied to the bed. Perhaps Lexa had even ordered it. She growled in anger, her eyes darkening to almost black. She could feel her fury building again, this time directed towards the missing Omega. If Lexa had simply let Clarke knot her like she'd wanted, like they'd planned, none of this would have happened. Clarke groaned as she slumped in the ropes, closing her eyes tightly against the salt burning her eyes. She ignored the fact that her jealousy had also landed her in this position.

 _Earlier…_

Lexa sighed in annoyance as she roughly shoved the door to her quarters open with more force than she intended. She didn't bother to look back when she heard the quiet oomph behind her as the heavy door slammed into hard flesh. She was beyond irritated with the girl behind her, and she was even more frustrated with herself that she was letting her temper get the better of her.

She stalked into the room, yanking her red sash off her shoulders and tossing it on to the chair. She unbuckled her coat, letting it hang open as she walked to the fire burning low in the hearth. She grabbed a stick and poked at the coals, before tossing the stick on top of it. She grabbed a cloth and carefully swung the slightly warm iron arm over the coals. She hung the small pot from it and poured in the water sitting in the pitcher, just enough water for two cups of tea.

She sighed quietly, rubbing her temple, silently willing the headache away, but it was already too late; and she could feel the pain blooming behind her eyes; equal parts frustration and unfulfilled heat. She turned back around, barely sparing a glance at the blonde who stood a few feet away, glaring at her. She grabbed the small bowl and dumped more of the leaves into it, and ruthlessly ground the leaves into powder.

"Lexa, I…"

"Don't." growled Lexa as she continued to grind the leaves, refusing to still meet the blonde's eyes.

Clarke shifted, her jaw tightening and her eyes darkening. "It isn't my fault that branwada of a general…"

Lexa dropped the pestle and slammed both hands down on the small table, "What part of 'No and stop' didn't you understand, Clarke?! You can't just start yelling at one of my generals or any of the Coalition's generals because you don't like the way they look at me!"

Clarke shifted, knowing she should probably feel guilty, but she was too wound up, strung too tight to truly care. She clenched her fists and advanced slowly on Lexa, her lips curling into a snarl. "She was touching you!" She hissed, anger and arousal coating her words.

"No, she wasn't, Clarke!" Lexa sighed again, knowing that it probably wasn't any use. Clarke was in the early stages of her rut, a rut that had been triggered by her early heat. And Clarke had no desire to listen to reason, to listen to anything. Lexa looked up at the fuming Alpha, her gaze dropping below Clarke's belt, where her arousal was more than a little obvious.

"Well she was standing too close to you! She was touching the air you were breathing!" yelled Clarke. She knew how stupid it sounded, how utterly ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. Lexa's heat was fucking with her head, and her own body was making thinking difficult. She scowled down at her cock pressing tight against her pants. She shifted uncomfortably, wishing it would just go away. She wanted to reach down and adjust herself, but she was almost afraid to touch it. She still wasn't used to having a member twice a year, and it had only appeared yesterday. Early. Far too early.

Lexa glared at the Alpha, who seemed preoccupied with her cock. Lexa rolled her eyes, although truth be told, she wished she was also preoccupied with Clarke's cock right now. She licked her lips as she stared at the Alpha who was still staring at her cock, as if communicating with it. She shook her head and growled, knowing she shouldn't antagonize the Alpha, but she couldn't resist. There was something incredibly appealing about that edge of aggression in Clarke, that jealousy that flared to life every now and then. It was incredibly arousing, until it wasn't. And now was not the time, but still she pushed, knowing that Clarke needed to understand that there was a line, and she was dangerously close to crossing it.

"You know we all share the same oxygen, Klark, we are all touching each other's air," she muttered sarcastically to the blonde. She was rewarded when the Alpha's head snapped up, and the younger girl glared at her.

"Well, I don't like it! A-and…" Clarke gestured wildly in the air, her frustration growing by the second, enhanced by the pain in her throbbing member, and the heat roiling around in her belly. "Her eyes were touching you!" She bit back a curse at Lexa's incredulous look, and she snarled when Lexa suddenly chuckled.

"I give up, Clarke. Fine. Be jealous, but you still can't just yell at any of the generals. Do you understand?" She waited for a beat, and when the Alpha crossed her arms defiantly and refused to look at her, Lexa sighed. "If you can't control yourself, I will have to do it for you. Please don't make me do that, Klark."

Clarke stared across the room, refusing to meet Lexa's gaze. She knew the brunette was right. And as her Heda, Clarke was required to be obedient, to submit to her will. She huffed angrily, trying to ignore the buzzing in her ears. The air around her felt heavy, almost smothering, and she could feel the heat breaking against her skin. She was hot and cold at the same time, and she felt pinpricks of pain behind her eyes.

She finally glanced towards Lexa, her gaze frozen on the Omega's beautiful face, the high cheekbones, the sharp lines of her jaw. Her normal mossy green eyes, were dark and shining, and a light flush stained her skin. Her heat was obvious. It was building and erupting over her skin, sinking into every fiber of muscle, every crack of bone. It was filling all the empty spaces inside of Lexa, except for one space, Clarke's space. She bit back a whimper, inhaling sharply, she could almost taste the heat on her tongue. She let her arms drop to her side, her mouth opening as she panted and scented the air again. The air was growing thicker between them, heavier, muskier. Her fingers twitched with the effort of not reaching out and grabbing Lexa. Her Lexa, her Omega.

Lexa took a step back, recognizing the darkening of Clarke's eyes. She wasn't sure talking anymore was going to help. She could feel the warm tendrils of heat coiling in her belly, and she could feel her slick starting. She really, really needed to drink her tea. Now.

She cursed how early her heat had come. An entire month early. Neither of them had been prepared for it, assuming that it would come on schedule the following month, a month that she had made sure there wouldn't be too many pressing matters to settle, which is why the semi-annual summit was this month. Except her heat had come early, and now she was stuck drinking copious amounts of tea meant to dull the edges of her heat, so she could concentrate. Unfortunately, while the tea helped her to some degree, it had little effect on her young and virile, Alpha mate.

"What are you doing?" Clarke moved closer, her nose wrinkling at the pungent smell of the tea. She wasn't stupid, she was well aware of what Lexa was doing, and it angered her Alpha almost beyond reason, despite the fact that Clarke knew it was necessary at this point.

Lexa didn't even bother to look up, just finished stirring the herbs into the hot tea. She picked up the mug to take a sip, when she heard the warning snarl, and her hand froze; the mug at her lips.

"Do. Not. Drink. It." Clarke's words were coated in anger and venom, and when Lexa slowly looked up, she winced slightly at the growing black in Clarke's eyes. She carefully set the mug down, breathing shallowly through her mouth. Clarke's pheromones were like a storm slicking across her skin, and despite the stringent anger she could smell laced in them, she could also smell the flame of the Alpha's arousal. She knew Clarke was doing it deliberately, trying to break down her reserves, trying to override the dampening effects of the tea.

"Klark," she husked, as she carefully raised her hands palms up to the Alpha. She bared her neck slightly, not wanting to agitate her mate any further, she knew she'd challenged the Alpha enough in one day. She knew that even Clarke had her limits. But despite the aggression rolling off the Alpha, she knew that Clarke would never truly hurt her. Her Alpha had been denied the chance to help her through her semi-annual heat, and it agitated the animal within. But it was more than that. She knew it wasn't just about the Alpha. Clarke was having more trouble reining herself in, probably because she and Clarke had both been pulled in opposite directions of late; and hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they would have wished.

And then the general…while she hadn't been touching Lexa, she had been flirting shamelessly with her; and it had set off not only Clarke's jealousy, but it had enraged her Alpha. And Lexa…Lexa was just far enough into her heat that her Omega had pushed to the forefront, reveling in the attention from another strong Alpha. She bit her lip. Clarke wasn't the only one to blame, and Lexa cursed her biology, knowing she needed to keep a stronger rein on her own emotions and pheromones. But first, she needed to deal with her jealous mate.

"Klark, you need to calm down. This isn't like you." She walked around the table to stand in front of Clarke. She gently grasped the Alpha's forearms and squeezed firmly. "I know this has been tough on you." She grit her teeth when Clarke snorted and rolled her eyes, her lips curling in a small snarl. Lexa was exhausted at this point, battling the ambassadors and generals, battling her own heat, and what she didn't need was Clarke sulking.

"This isn't easy on me either, Klark." She ducked her head slightly, trying to see Clarke's eyes, but the blonde refused to look at her.

"Seems like you aren't having much trouble with your heat at all," muttered Clarke as her body tensed under Lexa's palms.

Lexa growled under her breath as she stepped back, her hands automatically going behind her back, her Heda face falling perfectly into place, like a well-worn mask. "You are impossible to reason with when you get like this," her voice was clipped and cold, and she stared at Clarke without blinking waiting for some sort of reaction. And when none was forthcoming she turned back to the table, grabbing her mug and downing it in long gulps.

"You don't even deny it!"

Lexa stiffened slightly, her back to Clarke still, her eyes widening slightly. She could practically feel the fury flowing off of her mate, and she ground her teeth together, her mate's aggression triggering her own. She might have been an Omega, but she had never been particularly submissive, and as Heda, all bowed before her: Omega, Beta, and Alpha.

"Whose fucking knot are you taking!" Clarke could feel the adrenaline spiking through her blood, and she could smell her own pheromones filling the room. She was practically choking on it, and she couldn't understand why Lexa was still standing. But she couldn't help but admire Lexa's strength in resisting her own biology, her own instinctive need to bare her neck to a strong Alpha. But despite her admiration, it also infuriated her, because she wanted nothing more than to grab the Omega and throw her to the floor and sink her cock inside of her, knot her, and fill her belly with pups.

Lexa clenched all her muscles, fighting the desire to fall to her knees before her mate. She could feel the beads of sweat gathering at her hairline and then slowly drip down her face. Her belly curdled, and she almost groaned at the pain that gnawed at her. Clarke was making her heat worse, deliberately flooding the room with pheromones designed by nature to make her submit. She cursed under her breath, trying to breathe through her mouth as much as possible, but she realized her mistake almost immediately.

Clarke's scent thickened the air, and slicked her skin so much that she could taste her on her tongue. She bit back the groan at the heavy musk that invaded her mouth, dominating it in much the same way Clarke liked to do. She snapped her teeth closed abruptly, the clicking of her teeth loud in the room, silent except for Clarke's heavy pants, and her own muffled, shallow breaths.

She could feel the warm tendrils of her heat curling in her lower belly, even more insistently now, she could feel her thighs flush and grow heavy. She whimpered slightly, and took a stumbling step away from Clarke towards the window, hoping to reach it and throw it open before Clarke decided to move. She needed to retreat, to think.

But she didn't move quickly enough.

She heard the crash of the table almost at the same moment she felt a solid body crash into her back. She yelped when she saw the floor rushing up to meet her, but she suddenly found herself laying on her back on top of a firm body. She lay there, limbs sprawled out, blinking owlishly up at the ceiling. It took only a moment to realize that the heavy weight on her chest and abdomen were Clarke's arms, and she supposed she should be thankful that the blonde had at least had the wherewithal to twist their bodies at the last moment and act as a cushion for her. She sighed, her palms scraping the floor at Clarke's sides, and she tried to push up, but Clarke only tightened her grip.

She snarled, letting her anger get the better of her. She twisted and jabbed Clarke hard in the ribs, smirking slightly at the grunt of pain she heard. She felt a sliver of satisfaction at the knowledge she'd probably leave a small bruise on the Alpha's side. It served her right. She was tired of Clarke's childish and aggressive displays.

"Let. Go." She put as much steel in her voice as possible, trying to ignore her mate's hard member poking into her ass. She was so tempted to push back against it, rub against it, but she needed to get back to her meeting. They would be expecting her soon. They didn't have time for this. She needed to be the strong one right now.

"No," Clarke muttered as she buried her face in her mate's hair. She knew Lexa was angry and only getting angrier by the minute. But she couldn't bring herself to let go. She could feel her emotions tumbling throughout her body, a small storm that kept spinning and crashing. Her throat tightened and she could barely breathe. Her frustration simmered just below the surface, and hot salt burned her eyes. Despite the edges of fury she could feel licking at all her senses, she could feel a tiny fissure of frost settling into her chest.

Clarke squirmed uncomfortably at the feeling taking root, and she whined in her mate's ear. She could feel Lexa's heat seeping through their clothing, warming Clarke's own skin, and Clarke growled when she felt her skin grow warmer, prickling against the rough cotton of her shirt. She nuzzled into the back of Lexa's neck, snuffling at the back of her neck, nosing around for the scent gland just under Lexa's left ear. She grunted when her nose bumped the swollen gland, and she nosed it gently, inhaling sharply. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her mate's heat scent flooded into her mouth and nostrils. She felt hot and giddy, her muscles felt heavy, and she could feel her cock throb in time with her inhalations. She could smell worn leather and lavender, warm steel, and underneath it the heavy, throbbing scent of Lexa's heat.

She licked at Lexa's gland, letting her teeth scrape over it, and she wanted nothing more than to bite hard into it, feel it swell and release in her mouth. She could feel the edges of the scarring, from their previous mating bite, pressed against the small, swollen gland. She whined anxiously, as her mouth sealed over the gland, and she sucked. But she knew that biting it now would cause Lexa too much pain. She needed Lexa under her, wet and open, her green eyes pleading for her mate. She needed to be buried deep inside of Lexa before she could bite her again, feel her gland release in her mouth the same time she would release inside of Lexa. Clarke growled and sucked hard, feeling Lexa jerk in her arms.

"You're mine," she growled as she tightened her arms around Lexa's waist, and jerked her hips up sharply. She groaned as she felt her member rub against Lexa's bottom, and she twisted her hips sharply, rolling Lexa under her. She felt Lexa resist slightly, but she growled in triumph when she felt Lexa settle on her belly. She lay on top of Lexa, grinding her cock into the firm bottom beneath her, and she pulled her arms out from under her, her hands finding Lexa's and holding them flat on the floor above her head.

Lexa bit her lip hard as she lay there with her eyes closed, feeling her mate gently rut against her. She wanted nothing more than to give in, to pushup on her hands and knees, and simply allow Clarke to have her way with her. She bit back a whimper at the thought, and she could feel her slick staining her underwear, and she shuddered.

"Klark." She waited for Clarke to acknowledge her, but the blonde simply ignored her in favor of continuing to whine and lick at her scent gland. She shivered at the feel of Clarke's hot tongue against her skin, and she desperately wanted to feel the blonde's tongue lower, a lot lower. But she had to be the strong one now. They would come looking for her soon.

"Klark," she stated more firmly this time, and she bucked her hips up slightly. She hear the Alpha groan above her and release her hands in favor of putting her palms flat on either side of Lexa. She bit her lip when she felt the blonde push up on her hands to give herself more leverage as she pressed her cock harder against Lexa's bottom.

She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. She pushed up sharply towards Clarke's chest and knocked the blonde's arm out from under her, twisting at the same time to throw her off. The quick but calculated move worked, and she scrambled out from under Clarke as the blonde hit the floor on her side.

She quickly scrambled away, putting as much distance between them as possible. She watched as Clarke gracefully rolled her feet under her and squatted a few feet away, her eyes almost entirely black. The Alpha simply crouched on the balls of her feet, her fingertips pressing down on the floor on either side of her feet. She was panting lightly, not moving, but her eyes were glued to Lexa, watching carefully. Waiting.

Lexa moved slowly, and only Clarke's head followed as Lexa inched towards the chair that held her sash. Once she reached it, she hurriedly started to buckle her coat closed again, her fingers fumbling with the belts. She growled in frustration as her hands shook slightly, and she suddenly felt Clarke move more than heard her. Her fingers froze, and she didn't dare look up, but she could feel the Alpha standing inches in front of her, could feel her pants hitting her head, as she continued to look down at her fingers trying to close the coat.

"Look at me," murmured Clarke, her voice surprisingly soft, almost soothing. And despite the temptation to do that, Lexa refused to, recognizing the trap for what it was. She knew the power Clarke had, the ability to ensnare her with beguiling stare. She minutely shook her head, and breathed a sigh of relief when her fingers finally caught the last belt and slipped it closed.

She took a steadying breath and let her hands drop to her side, and her gaze, with nothing else to focus on, naturally caught the most prominent object in her line of sight. She bit her lip and her fingers twitched as she stared at the bulge in Clarke's pants.

"Touch me. Please."

Lexa sighed when she heard the broken whine in her mate's voice, and despite knowing it would probably only make things worse, she relented and reached out, scraping Clarke's bulge with the back of her knuckles. She stiffened when strong hands shot out and grabbed her forearms, one hand quickly skimming down and grasping her palm only to then press Lexa's palm against Clarke's crotch. The other arm, Clarke simply help in a strong grip, managing to hold Lexa in place.

Clarke groaned, her eyes closing as she pressed Lexa's palm against herself, silently begging the Omega to cup her and squeeze her. She growled in pleasure when she felt long fingers press into her, trace her length, and she was sure Lexa could probably feel her heartbeat pounding in her cock.

Lexa pressed gently into Clarke, allowing her chest to brush against Clarke's. She cupped her gently with one hand and squeezed, released, and squeezed again. She glanced down at Clarke's tight hold on her other arm, and she turned her head towards the door. She could smell an Alpha and a few Betas coming down the hall, and she frowned, knowing that Clarke would not react well. She lifted her face, pressing firmly into Clarke's neck. She licked at Clarke's scent gland behind her left ear, wrapping her lips around in gently, tracing the scarring with her tongue. She pulled back slightly, her gaze catching the sharp outline of Clarke's jaw. She knew the Alpha was clenching her jaw impossibly tight, grinding her teeth. She blew gently on the gland, smiling when Clarke jerked slightly. She inhaled sharply, enjoying the potent musk that filled her mouth, she shivered in pleasure and closed her eyes, enjoying the momentary sensation of floating.

Lexa opened her mouth slightly and allowed the first rumble to split from her chest, and it whirred through the air gently between them. She whirred again, softly against Clarke's neck, below her ear. Gradually she could feel the Alpha's hard muscles relax slightly, and her grasp on her arm gentled. Lexa cupped Clarke, no longer squeezing, just gently holding her, while she continued to fill the air around them with her gentle whirrs. It served its purpose, and Clarke relaxed even more, her grip finally loose on Lexa, who slowly inched back.

Lexa grabbed her sash and retreated towards the door hoping to open it before the inevitable knock. She yanked it open, surprising the Alpha and three Betas who stood at her door. She looked back just as Clarke shook herself, her blue eyes widening in confusion, only to suddenly darken in anger when she spied the Alpha standing at the door.

Clarke shook herself, her mind cloudy from the gentle whirring and soothing pheromones her mate had been deliberately releasing. She felt less tense, less angry; and when she opened her eyes to tell her mate so, she was surprised to see her at the door. Her gaze narrowed in anger, when she inhaled the offensive smell of another Alpha. She caught the fleeting movement of Lexa's red sash as the Omega slipped through the door, and Clarke threw herself at the door with angry roar, only to smash into it as it closed in her face.

She snarled in fury, as she slammed her fist against the heavy wooden door. She grabbed the handle to open it, and stared in disbelief when it barely budged. She swore, pounding her fist again on the door, gratified to see the door shake slightly on its hinges from her assault. She could still smell Lexa and the other Alpha, their scents slightly muted by the three Betas who were pumping out as many soothing pheromones as possible.

Lexa stood outside the heavy door, wincing as she felt it vibrate on its hinges. She sighed and looked up at her most trusted Alpha general, Linus. He was mated, but she knew that Clarke didn't care, and wouldn't recognize the difference as she was too far into her rut. She was a young, virile Alpha, prone to challenging any Alpha who got too close to Lexa when she was in her heat. Lexa wasn't nearly as attractive to mated Alphas as to unmated Alphas. Her own mated status gave her some protection against Alphas, more so against those already mated, but Clarke wouldn't see reason. Her jealousy too out of control.

She was just thankful that Clarke wasn't screaming at her at this point, just growling and roaring. She glanced towards one of the Betas, "Jaxon, go to the infirmary and find Fisa Abi. Find out if the medicine is ready and tell her to come here with it." She huffed and grimaced as she felt Clarke throw her body at the door. "Even if it isn't quite ready, tell her to bring _something._ " She stressed the last word as she gestured towards the door. She placed her palm against the door, sadness engulfing her at the strength of her mate's fury.

She looked up at Linus and nodded, straightening her back as the two quickly headed back down the hall towards the war room where her generals and clan ambassadors were waiting. She tried to put her mate out of her mind, hoping Abby would have something in her arsenal to help the angry Alpha.

She stepped into the war room, stiffening her spine as the voices slowly died out and all eyes turned to her. "Well?" she snapped as she gestured towards the table. "Take your seats," she commanded, as she eyed them all carefully, gratified to see that a number of the ambassadors couldn't meet her gaze.

She carefully sat down at the head of the long table, crossing her eyes, and ignoring the wetness between her thighs. She turned towards the Ice Nation Ambassador, "So tell me, Ambassador Relyon, why exactly are two-hundred of the Ice Nation warriors camped out on the borders? Surely King Roan has better things to do than have his warriors babysit the border. What are they doing? Bird watching?" She smirked as the ambassador visibly paled. Did they really think she hadn't noticed?

She stared at each ambassador and general in turn as the Relyon droned on about peace-keeping duties. She tuned him out, ignoring his excuses. She already knew how to deal with Roan, she just enjoyed catching the pompous ambassador off guard. She bit back a sigh. She couldn't wait until this summit was over.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Wow...what a reception for the first chapter! I wasn't expecting so many people to like Alpha Clarke or this fic. I'm thrilled! Thank you all!**

 **I do want to clarify something though. Lexa never actually flirted with the general. The general flirted with her, but Lexa didn't shut it down like she should have. And it gets addressed.**

 **Also...please note...there is some violence in this chapter, but not between Lexa and Clarke!**

Abby stared at the heavy wooden door in front of her, her brow knit in concern. She could smell her pup on the other side of the heavy door, could hear her pacing and cursing. The room was flooded with pheromones, and she wrinkled her nose at the pungent odor. She glanced at Jackson who had his hand over his mouth and nose as he stood next to her. She sighed. She couldn't send an Omega in there, even a mated one. Not when Clarke was so volatile.

She held her hands out for the case he carried, "Here. Give it to me. I'll deal with this." At Jackson's questioning look, she rolled her eyes. "She's my pup. I'll deal with her."

"But it's not ready. We don't know how long it will last." His words were muffled by his hand, but she understood anyway. "Doesn't matter. I'll figure out something. We can't keep her in here indefinitely. She's Wanheda, and she is expected to show up to some of these meetings." She grimaced at the name the grounders insisting on calling her only pup. But she knew there was power in a name, and the power of Wanheda had kept them alive this long. She grasped the case and shooed Jackson away, who gratefully took off at a jog down the hall.

She nodded to the Betas standing guard at the room, and they released the rope holding the door closed. She slipped in, and she heard them refasten the door. She wrinkled her nose again as she took in the sight before her. Her pup was standing at the window, slumped against the side. She could feel the distress rolling off of her, mixed with the smells of her rut and anger. She shook her head, breathing shallowly as possible, as she picked her way around the broken chair and overturned table.

At least she hadn't done as much damage as she had five months ago. "Clarke?" She watched as her pup slowly turned her head, her eyes almost completely black. She winced at the sight, knowing that the tea was of no use anymore. She just hoped the shot would help at least somewhat. She knew Clarke was suffering, and it felt like a cold stab in her chest that her pup was in such a state. She tried to tamp down the flare of anger she felt as she looked at Clarke's pale skin, the fever gracing her cheeks.

She wanted to blame Lexa for this. Omegas didn't understand the pain Alphas felt when in rut. The pain wasn't just physical, although their members ached and burned, the knot that split their flesh was always painful. No, the pain was an ache that resided deep inside, between the hollow spaces of their ribs. It hurt to breathe the longer they were in rut without their Omega. While Alphas were always desperate to knot their mates, the knotting allowed them to connect emotionally with Omegas, allowed their hearts to beat in sync. Knotting an Omega was more than physical release, it was the reassurance that they were loved, that they were safe, that their home was their Omega. Alphas didn't like to admit it, but they tended to be needy, needing the physical comfort of their mates, the closeness.

And Lexa had deliberately withheld herself from her mate, even when Clarke entered rut. True her rut was just beginning, but still she felt that maybe Lexa should have known better, should have understood what it would mean for Clarke to be alone in her rut. The heat suppressants worked somewhat on Omegas, which was why they probably didn't fully comprehend how painful a rut could be, and suppressants didn't always work very well on Alphas; and the tea had clearly stopped working on Clarke.

Realistically, Abby knew that it wasn't necessarily Lexa's fault. She understood the politics in Polis didn't leave room for biology. And Kane had been more than forthcoming on his worries about recent events between certain clans, and just how important this summit was. Still it hurt to see her pup in distress. She might not have birthed Clarke, and didn't quite have that same connection to Clarke that Jake had had, but the older Alpha would still fight and die for her pup.

She sighed and set the case down, opening it, and finding the vial. She filled the syringe, hoping it would work long enough to get through the summit. She stepped closer to Clarke, but froze when the younger Alpha growled in warning.

"Clarke," she murmured as she carefully placed a hand on the blonde's stiff shoulder. Clarke glanced up from where she was slumped in the window, and bared her teeth at her mother. Abby growled back and roughly seized Clarke by the back of her neck, much like she'd done when Clarke was a pup. She squeezed firmly, while Clarke growled and tried to jerk herself from her sire's grasp, but Abby just squeezed harder, growling again. She waited for Clarke to submit, to recognize her sire's hold. Eventually Clarke relented, and Abby loosened her grasp slightly, but still firmly clasping her by the back of the neck.

Clarke panted lightly, closing her eyes. The weight of her sire's hand on her neck was almost soothing, and she remembered the many times Abby would clasp her by the neck as a child, to discipline her, to guide her, to reassure her, to comfort her. She pushed back slightly, more firmly into her mother's grasp.

"Mom," her voice broke. She was so tired from the constant tumult of her emotions, the mad scrabbling in her mind. She had never really understood what her teachers had taught her in class about Alpha rut and emotions, how the two were so strongly connected. The aerosolized suppressants on the Ark were more potent than anything the grounders had, so heats and ruts had been significantly more controllable than they were on the ground. She had just assumed she would never really feel the full side effects.

But it was also more than the simple mechanics of controlling biology. Alphas, in general, didn't like to talk about the storm of emotions that they dealt with during their mate's heats and their own ruts. It seemed weak to talk about, and Clarke mentally cursed her own species for being such arrogant pricks that believed that Alphas always had to be strong, to weather any emotion.

"I know, baby," murmured Abby as she gently pulled Clarke towards her, letting the young Alpha press her face into her stomach, much like she had when she was a child.

"It hurts," muttered Clarke as she felt the tears prick her eyes. Her cock throbbed, and it hurt. She wasn't used to having to try to channel this type of pain. She could feel her knot trying to form, and whenever she grabbed it trying to relieve the pressure, it just hurt worse. She felt out of control, and she hated the anger that wouldn't seem to leave her. And most of all, she felt alone, lost without Lexa to ground her. Truthfully, she'd felt lost for a while, long before Lexa's heat came. The two were like ships passing in the night, aware that the other was out there, but unable to steer a course together.

Abby rhythmically squeezed the back of Clarke's neck, purring quietly, soothing her pup. She couldn't help the small burst of warmth in her chest at the realization that despite all of Clarke's strength, Clarke still needed her. She pulled back a little, and cupped the blonde's chin, forcing her to look at her. She could see the shame clearly stamped on Clarke's features, and she smoothed her thumb along the bottom of her chin.

"It's to be expected," She glanced down quickly at Clarke then up again to meet her daughter's eyes, "It's obvious you haven't had the opportunity to mate with Lexa," she smiled softly at the flush of embarrassment that crawled up her daughter's neck and bloomed across her cheeks, deepening the already red of her cheeks.

"The tea isn't working, is it?" She muttered to herself, knowing the answer already. "And your fever is spiking again." She shook her head, quietly lamenting Alpha biology. The younger the Alpha's were, the more likely they were to get rut sickness.

Clarke shook her head trying to ignore her embarrassment. She bit her lip and looked up at her mother with watery blue eyes, "Di-did you ever…" she shrugged helplessly and looked down at her hands.

"Yes. Once." Clarke jerked her head up, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Really? But I thought all of that was carefully regulated on the Ark?"

Abby moved around Clarke's legs so she could sit next to her. "Yes, it was. But your father went into heat early once when you were two years old." Abby chuckled and shook her head, "two whole months early. It happened in the dead of night. There had been an accident on Mecha station, and I'd been in the infirmary for three solid days. I hadn't seen either of you. So when I came back and entered our room, I was blindsided by his heat."

Abby stopped for a moment, her gaze thoughtful as she looked off in the distance. She jerked abruptly when she felt the press of Clarke's shoulder against her own. She smiled down at her daughter, reaching out and pushing her hair behind her ear. She held up her other hand that had the shot in it, ignoring her daughter's scowl.

"Clarke, it will help. It will hopefully get you through the rest of today."

Clarke snarled and shook her head. Abby groaned. Her child was as stubborn as herself. She grasped the back of Clarke's neck again, and pressed her forehead against her daughter's. She purred quietly. "Clarke, this is the only way you are going to see Lexa. If you continue to be this out of control, you will leave us all no choice, but to lock you up until her heat passes. Is that what you want?" She knew it wasn't fair, but life wasn't fair, and this was the reality currently presented to them.

Clarke's shoulders dropped, and she hung her head. She desperately wanted to see Lexa, and she knew her jealousy was out of control, and she was becoming more aggressive. Too aggressive. She winced at the memory of earlier when she'd tackled Lexa to the floor. She'd crossed a line, and while she knew she could come back from it, that Lexa would love her anyway…she shook her head. She had to do this. She didn't want to hurt Lexa. She shuddered at the thought of ever violating the trust her mate had given her. She squeezed her legs together, wincing in pain as her hard member throbbed and nodded her head sharply to her mother.

Abby winced in sympathy. And let go of Clarke's neck, once the blonde nodded. "Good." Abby grabbed a clean swab and gestured for Clarke to roll up her sleeve. Once the Alpha had done so, she quickly swabbed the area and gave her the shot, before Clarke could change her mind. She packed the items away, and turned back to Clarke noting the slumped shoulders and the dejection rolling off her pup. Abby slipped both arms around Clarke, purring gently to her, comforting her as best as she could.

"So what happened?"

Abby chuckled and continued her story telling Clarke about how her body had changed so quickly, the pain of the knot popping, and how she'd basically launched herself at Clarke's father. She'd laughed as Clarke wrinkled her nose and protested that maybe she didn't want to hear the story after all.

The Betas outside the door, breathed a sigh of relief as the harsh pheromones started to dull, and once of them ran off to let the Heda know as discreetly as possible that Clarke would be ready soon for the next meeting.

Clarke stood outside the war room, taking careful breaths. The ambassadors meeting was over, and it was time to meet with the generals again. She was slightly more in control, the storm in her mind had eased. She pulled her shirt down, trying to smooth out the few wrinkles. She looked down at the slight bulge between her legs and winced. There was no helping that, not even the twenty minutes she'd spent making herself cum, was going to get rid of the bulge entirely. She smirked at the thought of the panties she'd ruined by cumming. Lexa's panties at that. She had held the Omega's panties to her nose, inhaling the Omegas scent, and she'd held another pair in her fist, and had rutted hard into her fist, enjoying the way the soft cloth slid over her hard cock. She'd released on both pairs, and when she was done, she'd casually thrown them onto the bed. On Lexa's side of the bed.

She jerked herself out of her reverie and pulled her shoulders back before pushing open the door to the war room. She nodded at the generals seated there, her gaze hardening when her eyes rested on the Trikru General, Kalen. She tried not to growl at the older general who looked at her mockingly, arching one eyebrow. It was no secret that Kalen had wanted Lexa as her mate. And judging from the general's earlier flirtations, she still wanted Lexa. It was also no secret that Kalen was one of Lexa's finest generals, and the two had known each other for years. Kalen was held in as high regard as Gustus had been. She grit her teeth.

Her gaze softened slightly when she met Lexa's dark eyes, and she tried not to smile when Lexa subtly nodded at her. She took her seat across from Kalen, refusing to let the general goad her again. One yelling match was more than enough. She sat at Lexa's right, and Kalen sat at Lexa's left.

"Good. We can begin the second part of this meeting then." Lexa nodded with finality and then gestured down the table towards the Blue Cliff General, Drechen, "what do you have to report about the new recruits?"

Lexa's face remained impassive, but she could feel the tension in the room building. She could feel her mate shifting on her left, and she grit her teeth when she smelled the first wisps of pheromones that Kalen was releasing. She chose to ignore them, knowing that her heat, suppressed as it may be, affected all the Alphas present, especially the unmated ones. The release of pheromones was inevitable, and she suddenly wished that this room had windows.

She barely tilted her head, so she was facing slightly towards Clarke, which was a mistake the moment she smelled her mate's pheromones released in challenge towards Kalen. She bit back a groan and shifted casually in her chair, crossing her legs a little tighter. She could feel her slick gathering between her legs, and she stifled a moan at the barest hint of pressure on her clit. She raised her hand to scratch her nose, in an attempt at blocking out the pheromones that were steadily building in the room.

She noticed many of the generals now starting to shift in their seats, and she knew she had to speak, but even as she opened her mouth to deal with the quickly escalating situation, she heard the warning growl on her right. She almost choked on the sudden musk that hit her in the face when she turned towards Clarke, and when she jerked her head back abruptly and turned towards Kalen, she was bombarded by Kalen. Kalen's pheromones didn't have the same effect as Clarke's, but suddenly enveloped between two warring Alphas was almost more than she could handle.

And she could feel something else, some other scent, pheromone prodding at her, and she knew it came from one of the other generals. She started to rise from her chair, her anger building, and Dechen had stuttered off into silence. She growled out a warning, but it was lost in the immediate shuffle of bodies moving quickly.

"Stop!" Snarled Clarke as she quickly lurched to her feet, her hands fisted tightly. She leaned on the table growling and leaning towards Kalen. "How dare you!" she snarled, the fury biting at her bones. "How dare you try to sway your Heda!" She roared as she slammed her fist down on the table.

Kalen sprang to her feet growling in fury at the insolent Alpha in front of her, and she was vaguely aware of the other generals quickly getting to their feet, some of the smirking and spoiling for a fight. She glared hard at the impertinent blonde that had dared to mate their Heda. She gripped the edge of the table to keep herself from flipping it, and growled deeply in her chest, daring the younger Alpha to attack.

"How dare I? How dare you? You insolent whelp!" She laughed harshly as she goaded Clarke, hoping the Alpha would snap. "You're weak, Wanheda!" She spit out the name callously, her voice dripping in disdain. "You can't even control your rut," Kalen mocked her, her eyes bright with anger.

Lexa grabbed the edges of the table, trying to steady herself as she clambered to her feet. Her head was thick and heavy, and her eyes watered. She glanced around the room, thankful that her Beta generals were on their feet, pouring their soothing pheromones into the air. But her lips curled into a snarl, when she saw the Desert Clan and Ice Nation generals still sitting, smirking insolently as the scene unfolded. She knew that it made her look weak, and she needed to stop the fight before it began.

"She should be mine!" snarled Kalen as she pushed the table slightly in Clarke's direction, but the answering roar was so loud that the rest of the generals immediately pulled back from the table, as Clarke grabbed the table and shoved it hard at Kalen.

As soon as it hit the general knocking her back into her chair, Clarke grabbed the edge of the table and vaulted over it, sliding across and kicking the general in the face. She shut out the answering roars and growls that suddenly filled the room, and she shook off the hands grasping her. She grabbed Kalen, throwing her to the floor, pulling back and punching her in the face all the while roaring at her.

She could feel her blood pounding through every inch of her body, and she couldn't hear anything but the sounds of her own angry pants and growls. She didn't feel the skin of her knuckles split against Kalen's face, didn't feel the hands grasping at her shoulders, didn't feel the blows to her ribs from Kalen. She simply snarled and spit, the blood splattering up into her face.

All she could see was Kalen's smirking face, remember how she kept standing too close to Lexa, brushing against her, how Lexa hadn't moved away. She could feel her fury blistering across her skin, and the heat poured off her in waves. She could barely seek Kalen's face through the red, and she didn't know if it was the red of blood or her own rage.

"Enough!" The roar filled the entire room, and everyone froze as her voice filled the room, and Lexa let her power pour into the room. She tried not to pant, thankful that the roar had helped clear her mind.

Clarke vaguely heard the voice reverberate in the room, but she was too far gone in her fury, and it wasn't until she suddenly smelled her mate in her face that she stopped mid-strike. She glanced up at Lexa, who was only inches from her face.

"Get. Up." Her voice cracked like shards of ice in the deepest belly of Winter. Cold and lethal. She stood over them, her eyes black as night, the barely restrained fury vibrating in her chest. Clarke stared stupidly up at Lexa, and when Kalen laughed, Clarke reared back and struck her one last time, grunting at the satisfying crunch under her knuckles.

Lexa felt her heart plummet when Clarke disobeyed her. She knew the Alpha had reached her limit, and she grasped her arm, pivoting sharply and hurled Clarke off of Kalen. She watched impassively as Clarke slammed into the ground, and lay there in a daze. She turned back to Kalen who looked up at her, through the blood smeared across her face.

Kalen had the grace to look away from Lexa. She grit her teeth and bared her neck to her Heda. And she breathed a sigh of relief when she could no longer see Lexa in her vision. She sat up carefully, taking stock of her injuries: broken nose, busted lip, and her head felt as if it had been smashed into a rock. She grimaced ruefully. The younger Alpha packed a mean punch. She clambered to her feet and watched carefully as the younger Alpha also scrambled to her feet, her eyes wild, fever painting her fair skin.

Clarke panted roughly, pain slicing her ribs, but she barely felt it. She felt battered from within, her fury swirling in her chest, and she could barely think so scrambled were her emotions. But she could feel Lexa's cold disappointment pressing into her on all sides, and she snarled at Kalen, "She's mine, Kalen." She growled, her voice rough and hoarse. "Challenge me again, and I will kill you."

Lexa froze, her spine stiffening, and she threw up her hand at Kalen, effectively silencing the general. She turned slowly to face Clarke. She steadied her nerves, allowing her anger to spark from her eyes, though her face remained cold and impassive. "I am no one's, Wanheda. And you would do well to remember that." She gestured towards the door, "You are dismissed." She turned her back on Clarke and walked over to the table gesturing for the generals to put it back in place.

So intent on trying to forget the look of devastation on Clarke's face when she'd denied Clarke's claim, she missed the knowing smirk on Kalen's face. But she whirled around when she heard the roar behind her, and she threw herself at Clarke, shoving the charging Alpha back. Thankfully two of her generals caught her, and she quickly gestured towards the door. "Take her out, hand her over to the guards."

Clarke roared and struggled, and Lexa felt each roar like a stab in her heart. She wanted nothing more than to reach out to her mate, to comfort her, reassure her that she was Clarke's, but she couldn't. She had seen the knowing looks on some of the generals' faces. No one was meant to rule Heda, and as the first Omega Heda; she had even more to prove that she was above her people, untouchable. She had to prove that heat wouldn't send her to her knees before the first eager Alpha. No one controlled Heda, not even her mate.

Clarke struggled wildly, her heart breaking inside her chest. She threw herself against the generals as she was dragged out of the room and thrust into the waiting arms of the guards. She fought and bit, almost screaming her anger for everyone to hear. Abby heard it in the infirmary, and came running, her heart in her throat, as she heard the devastated cries of her pup echoing down the halls.

Lexa barely suppressed the tears in her eyes, when she heard Clarke call for her, the roars sounding more like whimpers now. She motioned one of the guards over, whispering in his ear before sending him on his way. Once the door was closed, she turned her attention back to the generals.

She watched impassively as they all took their seats around the table again, Kalen mopping the blood off her face. She knew she was partially to blame for this mess. She had allowed Kalen to flirt with her, and despite not returning the sentiment, it had still encouraged the older Alpha. But she would have to deal with Kalen and then with Clarke; and then she supposed Clarke would have to deal with her.

"General Kalen has a point."

Lexa froze at the sound of a new voice, and she looked up slowly, her gaze catching the eye of the Broadleaf General, who stood slowly to meet her Heda's gaze. "Wanheda cannot be trusted when in rut," she gestured towards the door. She took a deep breath, "Your mate..." She deliberately let her voice trail off. She sat back in her seat, leaving the rest unsaid. If Wanheda was weak, then Lexa was weak for mating her, for not controlling her.

Lexa grit her teeth in fury, as she stared into the eyes of the self-righteous Alphas around the table. The Betas didn't seem to have as much stake in this, as they sat back watching it all unfold.

"Wanheda is young. New blood surges in her body, but she is strong and powerful."

Lexa glanced up at the Alpha who had risen to his feet. He was the oldest Alpha present, his face was littered with the stories of wars and loves lost and won. He chuckled quietly as he looked around at the rest of the generals, "have you all forgotten what it's like to pop your first knots, to feel the overwhelming need to mate and claim? We have all seen the power of Wanheda."

He glanced at each general in turn, "have you forgotten who burned 300 Trikru warriors? Who brought the Mountain to its knees? Have you all forgotten of what Wanheda is capable, just because she wants to knot her mate?" He smiled, almost kindly, "You Betas may not understand the Alphas urges, but I'm sure even you have felt the need to be with your mate, to ignore everything else?" He waited a beat for a few of the generals to nod their heads.

"Wanheda is very dangerous, but she isn't weak." He stared hard at Kalen for a moment, "Wanheda is within her rights to defend her Heda, and her mate." He nodded once to Lexa and took his seat leaning back, pleased to see a number of generals nod their head slowly, recognizing his words. His words couldn't be so easily dismissed, and he knew they all needed the reminder of just what Wanheda was truly capable of doing. It was better to have Wanheda as an ally than an enemy.

Kalen snorted at his words and turned to Lexa, "Lexa, I…" but before the words were even fully past her lips, cold steel was pressed to her throat. She swallowed carefully, pulling back slightly, only for the blade to press harder into her neck. She felt it slice into her skin, and she barely breathed for fear that her throat would be slit.

"Lexa? You dare to call me by my given name?" hissed Lexa. "You presume too much, Kalen. Do you really think you have the right to address me in such a manner?" Her voice was almost soft now, but everyone heard the thread of steel lacing her words.

"I…I…N-No, Heda," Kalen grimaced at the broken sound of her voice. She finally dared to look up into the cold gaze of her Heda, only to immediately drop her gaze. She felt the overwhelming urge to whine and bare her neck, but she didn't dare move.

"Make no mistake, General Kalen, Wanheda is my mate. That will not change. Ever." She curled her lip in a snarl, cold venom dripping from her words. "You have disrespected Wanheda, and your Heda. I have decided to show you mercy, but do not think for one moment that I won't hesitate to tie you to a tree to prove a point. Do you understand?" She waited for the woman to nod slightly, gratified when she saw more blood spill over the top of her blade.

"If you ever challenge me again, I will slit your throat." She pressed the dagger once into the woman's throat and then pulled it back. "Your services are no longer needed here. Report to Indra in Ton DC. I understand that she needs volunteers to one of the outposts." She didn't bother to look up as she heard Kalen murmur her acquiescence and then quickly leave the room. She wiped the blade on her sleeve to clean it, and then abruptly stabbed it into the table with a loud thunk. She bared her teeth in a cold smirk when a couple of the generals jumped.

She sat down, leaning back in her chair nonchalantly, the perfect picture of cold apathy. She waved her hand vaguely at Jesten, "I believe you have a report to give on the outposts located at the borders of the Dead Zone?" Her voice was calm, perfectly modulated, and she could feel the relief of the Betas as they straightened in their chairs. Jesten nodded eagerly, rising quickly to their feet.

Clarke slumped back into the pillows, tears threatening to spill over. Everything hurt, and her chest felt cold and empty, and she could hear Lexa's words ringing in her ears, denying that she was Clarke's. Clarke sniffled slightly. She understood that Lexa couldn't allow Clarke to claim her in front of her generals. Despite being mated, Lexa had to prove that she didn't answer to any Alpha, not even her mate. Heda could not answer to anyone, or else she would undermine her position and power. She understood, but it still hurt.

She lay there, too tired to test her bonds anymore. She didn't want to have to explain the welts on her wrists. It was bad enough that probably all of Polis was talking about her frenzy in the war room, she didn't want them speculating about the welts on her wrists either. She huffed quietly, at least she could think more clearly now. She wondered if her mother had given her another shot. She didn't really remember much about what happened after the guards shoved her into Lexa's room. She sighed. She still ached, but at least it was manageable, for the moment.

Lexa stood outside the door of her room. She could smell Clarke inside. Her rut was tempered for the moment, but it called to her, beckoned her. Her scent was tantalizing, and she groaned weakly as she leaned her head against the door. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ignore the ache in her sex. Her clit was already hard, and it scraped against her underwear.

She took a deep breath and shook herself. She pushed the door open, slipping inside the room. She winced slightly at seeing her mate tied to the bed, but then she bit her lip as she let her gaze rove over her mate's body as she stepped closer. She licked her lips noting the sweat that had pooled on her stomach, between her abdominal muscles. She stepped up to the bed and smiled gently when Clarke's head whipped up, and her wide blue eyes captured Lexa's.

But Lexa's smile fell when Clarke's features hardened, and she looked away from her. Lexa sighed, "I deserve that," she muttered knowing Clarke could hear her, but wouldn't reply. She stepped back walking around to the chair. She took off her sash and unbuttoned her coat, shrugging it off her shoulders. She tossed it on the chair and walked over to the fire, poking at the flames again. She went through the usual ritual of heating the water, the grinding the leaves; there was a sort of comfort in the ritual.

She poured the hot water over the powder, grimacing at the bitter smell. She sighed quietly as she stared down into the mug, trying to find the desire to drink it, and wishing it wasn't necessary. She brought it to her lips, but hesitated and looked over at the bed. Clarke still had her face turned away, refusing to look at her; and Lexa's shoulders drooped in exhaustion. She was so tired of fighting both Clarke and her biology. She shook her head, knowing she just needed to get through the next two days, and then maybe…maybe then she could be with Clarke the last day of her heat.

She was about to drink it when she heard the tiniest sound. She froze, cocking her head towards Clarke. She didn't hear anything else for a moment, and she assumed she'd imagined the sound. She took a gulp of the tea, and this time her ears didn't play tricks on her. She had heard a sound, and it sliced through every protective layer around her heart, and she closed her eyes against the hollow feeling opening up inside her chest. She'd heard a sniffle. A sniffle that she rarely heard, but when she did; it never failed to make her knees buckle in despair.

She set the mug down and quickly made her way to the bed, her hands reaching out before she'd even gotten to the side of the bed. She grabbed Clarke's face, ignoring the way the blonde jerked her head in her hands, trying to hide the tears swimming in her eyes.

"No, look at me, Klark," she pleaded gently. She brushed her thumbs across warm cheekbones, relieved that her fever was mostly abated, but the Alpha still felt overly warm. She spared a glance down, eyeing the hard bulge tucked safely in her pants. She bit her lip and looked back up at Clarke.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Klark. I didn't want this." Her voice shook slightly, "You can't lose control like this again. You are not a victim of your biology. You are Wanheda, the master of your own body, your biology."

Clarke grunted and scowled trying to turn her head away. She felt anything but the master of her own body. She didn't remember her previous rut being like this, but then the moment Lexa had entered her heat, they had been mostly inseparable. She squirmed at the thought, her eyes closing briefly. She didn't want to think about any of it. Instead her fingers twitched uselessly, and she whimpered in shame. She wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Lexa, to feel her mate's warm body pressed against her own. She tested her bonds again, but it was no use. She slammed her head against the pillow, frustrated that she couldn't reach her mate.

Lexa bit her lip hard, hoping the brief pain would somehow wipe away the salty sting in her eyes. She grabbed one of Clarke's hands, lacing their fingers together; and her lips curled up into a small smile when Clarke clutched at her fingers. She leaned down and pressed her face into the curve of Clarke's neck, inhaling gently, letting her warm musk wash over her.

She pulled back before she could lose herself in Clarke's scent. She looked into her dark blue eyes, noting the hurt in them. She tenderly cupped Clarke's cheek. "You think I'm punishing you," she murmured. "I'm doing this to protect you. You took Kalen by surprise, Klark. She is very strong, and one of my best warriors." Her voice shook, "She could have killed you, Klark!" She felt her eyes fill with tears at the thought of Clarke being hurt. "The generals are just looking for an excuse. Not all of them have accepted you. They hate you and fear you, Wanheda."

Lexa frowned, but Clarke had turned her face away again and wouldn't reply to her, would barely acknowledge what she said. Stubborn Alpha! She wasn't sure what else to do. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to untie her mate and feel Clarke's strong arms wrap around her. She missed Clarke. She missed the feel of her skin sliding against Clarke's. She missed the little giggles that would escape her lips when Lexa danced her fingertips along Clarke's ribs. Clarke called it tickling the bones. Apparently it had something to do with tickling the ivories, something about an instrument from the old world. She didn't care. All the music she had ever needed was wrapped up in Clarke's voice.

She felt the sadness creep in, like darkness at the edge of her vision, and she hated it. She wasn't supposed to feel sad during her heat. They were supposed to be rolling around in their bed, pushing and pulling at each other, their fingers finding dark and hidden places on each other's bodies. She was supposed to feel Clarke inside her, melting inside her. Instead she felt a flash of bitterness, and she grimaced again.

"The generals and guards won't speak of what happened. I made sure of it." She shook her head ruefully, her eyes worried, and her bottom lip trembled slightly when Clarke still didn't reply. She turned away, intent on finishing the tea, but after that…she had no idea.

"I'm sorry."

The words were soft and jagged, a little broken, and Lexa almost missed them. She looked into blue eyes, clear of rut fever. At least for a few moments. She knew it was temporary, knew that it would be back soon. It was inevitable as the sun rising.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to fight this. I shouldn't have…" her words stuttered and the Alpha looked like she wanted nothing more than to burst into tears. But that's not allowed. Alphas aren't supposed to cry.

Lexa didn't say anything. She just reached down and gently pushed the hair back from Clarke's face. She wasn't surprised by the apology. Clarke was a lot of things, but she wasn't an animal, and she had never doubted that Clarke loved her. But she worried that maybe Clarke didn't understand how much she loved Clarke.

"I didn't want this. I didn't want to tie you up." She repeated the words she'd already spoken, hoping that Clarke understood. She slid her hands gently down Clarke's face, tracing the curve of her jaw, dragging her fingertips down the slope of her neck. She felt the skin under her fingertips warm slightly, and she bit her lip as she gazed at Clarke. Her eyes flitted over the muscled torso and the round curves. Her gaze traveled up, and she was impressed with how well Abby tied Clarke to the bed. She didn't want to think about how Abby knew to tie her so efficiently. And she would be lying if she said her mind wasn't suddenly conjuring up all manner ideas as to just what she could do to Clarke with Clarke tied to their bed.

"Can I get you anything?" She knew it was a ridiculous question. The one thing Clarke really wanted, she couldn't have. Not right now.

Clarke shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to center herself. She tried to recall the lessons Lexa had given her on how to properly meditate. But Clarke had spent most of those lessons watching Lexa meditate. It had been time well spent, and she didn't regret it, despite realizing that if she could meditate right now, it would probably help. She grit her teeth. Who was she kidding? Nothing was going to help.

Lexa shifted next to the bed, trying to concentrate on something other than the ropes that bit lightly into her mates wrists, something other than the sheen glistening on her hard abs, something other than her cock trapped underneath her pants. She bit her lip. All it would take was a few seconds to unlace them, to free Clarke from the confines. She tried to bite back the moan that slithered from her chest, but it was too late, and Clarke whimpered in response, panting her name.

There was something about seeing her mate tied down that sent all the moisture in her mouth south. Clarke tended to be in control in bed, not all the time, but enough of the time that seeing Clarke helpless before her now was more than a little arousing. She smirked as she sat on the bed, unable to resist, her lower back pressing gently against Clarke's side. She raised her knee to lay on the bed, and she tucked her ankle under her other knee as she turned into Clarke. She let her fingertips gently sooth up and down her arm. It was gentle and soft. It was reassuring. It was the same trick she used when Clarke was restless at night, the Mountain calling to her in her dreams. But it didn't work, and Clarke shifted restlessly on the bed, her hips jogging upward searching for friction.

"Leska, please!" whined Clarke, as she clenched her stomach against the heat pooling there. "Leska, please touch me," she begged, not caring that she was being reduced to this needy mess that desperately need her mate's touch. She shifted on the bed, curling her body slightly, bumping into Lexa. She managed to twist her lower half, and she groaned when she pressed herself against Lexa. The friction on her member was exquisite. The hot lances of pain running up her length set off a chain reaction of pinpricks of pleasure, and she groaned loudly as she tried to press herself awkwardly into Lexa's back.

Lexa couldn't move. She knew she should move, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes at the feel of Clarke against her, and she desperately wished that there wasn't any clothing between them, but despite the layers, she still felt the heat licking at her back; and Lexa felt the answering heat in her body. She stood up abruptly, her mouth opening instinctively as Clarke's pheromones spilled from her. She groaned when she felt the answering throb in her sex, and her slick started to drip down her thighs.

"Jok." She growled as she lurched off the bed, trying hard not to pant. Warm tendrils of want curled in her belly and slithered along her muscles, and she whimpered. She needed to leave. She couldn't stay in the same room with Clarke. She started towards the door, but her mate's call drew her back; and she stumbled. Her head was clouding with the thickening pheromones in the room, and Clarke's musk was enveloping her.

"No. Don't leave me."

Lexa groaned and turned back to her mate, stepping closer against her better judgement. The fever was spiking, and her pale skin was flushed a light pink but soon it would deepen. "We shouldn't," but there was no real conviction left in her voice.

"Please let me touch you," Clarke whined and twisted her hips even as she tried to reach for Lexa. But her fingers grasped empty air, and she growled in anger at her helplessness. She could feel her throat tighten and tears prick her eyes again. She snarled and cursed as she felt the first tears slip down her face and pool in her ears. She wanted to howl in anger and embarrassment at being tied up, at the mercy of her mate, unable to touch her, kiss her, unable to lose herself inside of her.

Lexa winced in sympathy. She could feel her mate's distress, and a sharp pain lodged itself in her heart as Clarke tossed her head in anger, her cheeks wet with tears.

"I know, Niron, I know," she murmured as she bent down, giving in and pressing her forehead against Clarke's. "I know, ai hodness. It will be ok. I promise," she could feel the cold seep into her chest, and she wanted to cry with her mate, because nothing had gone as planned.

Their first mating five months ago had been almost traumatic for them both. Clarke had popped her first knot, and it had been incredibly painful, and she'd been unprepared for it. Lexa hadn't fared much better, never having an Alpha mate before. Costia had been a gentle Beta, and they had never truly mated. Her's and Clarke's mating had been all snarls and teeth, bloody scratches, and lilac blossoms on their skin. It had been a silent fury that had ripped through both of them.

They'd broken two chairs and a table, shattered a vase, knocked over the copper tub, and broken a window. They'd been so unprepared, and neither of them remembered their mating to the degree that they wished. Clarke especially had been embarrassed by how quickly she would cum, and she had hoped to better herself this time around. She'd been eager prove to Lexa that she wasn't a wet, untried Alpha, that she could control herself and love Lexa the way she'd deserved.

And now Clarke had been denied. She'd been planning for Lexa's heat for weeks, only to have it come early, and trigger her own rut. Lexa wanted nothing more than to untie Clarke, melt into her, lose herself in Clarke. But she knew if she did, Clarke would mate her and knot her, and not let her out of this room until her heat had passed, ambassadors and generals be damned.

And this summit was too important. Some of the clans had been bickering, and small skirmishes had broken out over pasture rights and new trade routes with the Skaikru. The Ice Nation was being troublesome again, and King Roan didn't seem inclined to pull his warriors back from the borders. She wasn't sure yet, if it was the start of a power play, or if he was just being obnoxious, trying to rile the Desert and Boat Clans. She needed all of her wits about her. She needed to be strong, especially in the face of her heat. She couldn't afford to be seen as a weak Omega, especially as she was the first Omega Heda. She had to prove that her heat wouldn't put her at a disadvantage, that she could resist her mate, her own biology and do her duty.

She cursed under her breath as she looked down at her struggling mate. She grasped Clarke's face with her hands, forcing the Alpha to look at her. "Hush now, Klark. I'm going to make it better. I promise."

She bent over jerking at the laces of her boots. Once they were off, she kicked them over to the side and turned back around to face Clarke, who looked at her with black, eager eyes. She shuddered, and her fingers fumbled with the hem of her shirt, before finally grasping it, and she drew it up over her head and let it fall to her feet.

She smiled when Clarke's eyes widened, and the Alpha wrapped her fingers around the ropes binding her wrist and hauled herself up, only to stop when she felt a hand pressed firmly against her chest.

"No. We do this my way. Or not at all. Do you understand?"

Clarke curled her lip, frustrated that she was still tied, and angry that her Omega thought she could leave her tied like some animal. But the moment she felt the hand fall from her chest and saw Lexa step back, she caved.

She whined and nodded eagerly, desire rendering her speechless. "Sha! Sha! Beja, please, Leska!" She licked her lips, her eyes drinking in the site of Lexa's smooth skin broken only by her bindings. She pressed her heels into the bed and leveraged her hips up in silent invitation, and she almost cried when Lexa smiled at her and leaned on the bed, her hand coming to rest gently on Clarke's stomach.

Lexa smiled, dragging her fingers through the sheen of sweat that glistened on Clarke's body. She slowly dragged her fingers down, letting them catch briefly at the top of Clarke's buckskin pants. She fumbled a little with the top, teasing Clarke who huffed in annoyance at her. She chuckled at Clarke who just glared at her, but when she inched her fingers lower, the tips just scraping the bulge in her pants, Clarke jerked her hips hard and whined.

"Uh uh, Klark. I told you…" She let her voice trail off meaningfully. She arched an eyebrow at Clarke, and smirked slightly when Clarke nodded her head eagerly. She hesitated for a moment, relishing the chance to drag out the moment. She gently scraped her fingers across Clarke's bulge, and she was rewarded with a sharp groan tearing from Clarke's chest. She glanced up and saw the Alpha's head tossed back, her muscles tightened, and Lexa knew it probably wouldn't take much for the Alpha to cum. She tapped her fingers lightly on Clarke's bulge, and then she let her hand hover just above as Clarke.

Clarke groaned, slamming her head back in to her pillow. She couldn't even find the words to express her aching want, and when she felt Lexa's long fingers tap against her only to retreat, she wanted to howl. She braced her heels on the bed and jerked her hips upward, panting heavily when her bulge scraped Lexa's palm. She wanted to cry at the feel of her warmth cupping her for a brief moment. But she wanted to cry when she felt Lexa's palm slap her thighs, pushing them back down on the bed.

Lexa shook her head and walked to the end of the bed, her hands shaking slightly. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist climbing on top of the bed, from climbing on top of Lexa. She took a deep breath, inhaling Clarke's scent. It teased her tongue, it beckoned to her, and she tried to clear her mind while she grabbed the ropes tied to Clarke's ankles. She pulled the rope taught, looping it around the bed posts, so Clarke wouldn't have as much leverage. She tested the ropes, making sure they had enough slack so Clarke wouldn't hurt herself, but wouldn't be able to wrest control from Lexa by leveraging her hips upward.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Clarke's voice was husky, and it trembled on the words. She tried to strain her head downwards to see what Lexa was doing.

Lexa glanced up, her eyes almost completely black, as her hands grasped firmly above Clarke's ankles. She squeezed and smirked at Clarke. "Isn't it obvious?" She husked as she squeezed, "I'm in charge."

Clarke groaned.

 **A/N: How mean am I! :P Guess what is in the next chapter? MORE FEELS! And by feels, I mean SMUT! SIN! Ahem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok...so here is the sin you were waiting for! I had mentioned in some of the comments that I was going to do an epilogue, but I have decided not to, because I am actually writing a chapter four instead, which is loaded with lots more sin, fluff and feels! They also talk more in the next chapter.**

 **Aaaaand...guess what?! This is now going to be a series, and my twin, Kendrene, is going to be writing with me, which I'm incredibly stoked about! This isn't going to be a typical series, but rather will be a number of one shots that will bounce around in the timeline in the same universe. This also means that we are open to suggestions from you about one shots you would like us to write about their lives. Go ahead and leave them in the comments, no guarantee we will use it though. And before you all ask...YES, THERE WILL BE CLEXA BABIES! There won't be a scheduled update though, but since each one shot won't be hugely long, hopefully it will be updated fairly regularly.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for the next chapter which will close out this part of the series.**

Lexa smirked at Clarke as she tugged lightly on the ropes one last time before walking around the edge of the bed, slowly unwinding her bindings with each step. Once she reached Clarke's side, she unraveled the last little bit and tossed the white linen on Clarke's face with a chuckle.

The Alpha huffed and inhaled sharply, drawing Lexa's scent from the bindings down into her lungs. She sputtered and coughed when the strips slid down her throat a little too far, and she jerked her head, raising up in the ropes as she tried to spit them out, a tinge of panic slithering in her chest as she choked. But she relaxed the moment she felt her mate's strong hand under her head, and her other hand scooping up the linen.

Lexa smiled and threw the linen off to the side and gently lowered Clarke's head back on to the pillow. She caressed her lover's jaw and leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips, but she withdrew before Clarke could deepen it. She kissed her again when the blonde scowled at her.

She stepped back lightly, and let her gaze trail down the Alphas strong shoulders, down to her delicate collarbone, and down her breasts. They were bigger than her own with fat pink nipples topping them, and Lexa licked her lips, bending down and curling her tongue around Clarke's right nipple. She hummed in delight the way it immediately puckered in her mouth, and she rolled it lightly between her teeth before nipping it. She sucked hard for a moment and pulled back, admiring how red the nipple was. She blew lightly on it, before dropping a soft kiss to the very tip.

"Don't stop."

The voice was husky, slightly gravelly, and Lexa knew when she looked up, the blue of her beloved's eyes would be overshadowed by the black of the Alpha's. She shuddered at the thought of meeting the Alpha's eyes, and she pressed her face into Clarke's breasts, shivering when she heard the growl rumbling up between her ribs and out her chest.

Lexa whined and clenched her thighs together, turning her head and baring her neck to her mate. Her face rested in the valley between Clarke's breasts, and she snaked her tongue out, licking and sucking at all the flesh available to her. She whimpered at the taste of the thickening pheromones coating Clarke's skin, as the Alpha continued to growl and rumble, calling to her.

"Untie me."

Lexa whined and jerked as she shuffled closer to Clarke, burying her face harder between her breasts. She wanted nothing more than to obey the quiet command, but she couldn't. But she didn't know how much longer she could resist as she heard the rumbles roll in her chest, matching the beat of the Alpha's pounding heart. She inhaled deeply one last time, opening her mouth around the inner curve of Clarke's breast, and then she bit down. Hard.

She jerked back when the Alpha yelped and twisted in her ropes, and Lexa slid a hand down her abs and palmed her bulge, squeezing gently and distracting Clarke from getting too upset about the bite. "Behave," she murmured as she traced Clarke's bulge with the tips of her fingers. She finally glanced up, meeting Clarke's black eyes. She could tell the Alpha was torn, wanting to be upset over the bite, but not wanting to give up Lexa's hand that was just barely stroking her.

Clarke whined as Lexa barely touched her, and she pumped her hips up as much as she could with the tighter restraints, and she groaned in frustration when the brunette shook her head at her. Her breast stung from the bite, and she was sure that it would be purple and black tomorrow. It didn't matter, she'd left bigger bites on Lexa's chest, and she relished the slight pain, as she tried to focus on something other than how good Lexa's fingers felt tracing her bulge.

Lexa's fingers scrabbled at the laces, catching slightly, and with a few twists of her fingers, she pulled the laces apart. She shifted down so she was kneeling at Clarke's hips, and she hooked her fingers under the top of the buckskin breaches and pulled them down past Clarke's hips to mid thigh. She hesitated for a moment and looked back up at Clarke who was craning her head to watch Lexa. She ignored the silent entreaty of Clarke lifting her hips and then her legs, and she left the breeches where they were, thereby restricting Clarke's movements even further.

She ghosted her palms over the soft, black fabric of the Alpha's shorts, feeling the strong thigh muscles twitch, she slid her palms around her hips and squeezed before slipping her fingers under the top of the tight shorts. But before she pulled them down, she slid her open mouth along the curve of Clarke's member, humming when she heard the Alpha groan. She flicked her tongue against the small spot of wet fabric at the top of Clarke's cock. She sucked lightly on the fabric, enjoying the faint taste of her mate.

"Leska, beja…please!" Clarke whined, feeling the tears burning her eyes, she'd cried enough for one night, but she was so desperate for Lexa to release her, to allow her to sheathe herself in the warmth of her mate, and press her cheek to Lexa's chest so she could hear her heart pound.

"No more teasing, Leska. I need you," she whimpered, her voice tight with pain and arousal, as she prayed to whatever gods wanted to pity her that her mate would stop torturing her. She twitched and jerked under the pressure of Lexa's mouth, and the heat curled into her muscles, and she panted harshly, trying to draw in more of Lexa's scent. It made her giddy when it hit her tongue, and she curled her tongue instinctively, trying to taste her pheromones that were filling the room.

Lexa pulled away, knowing she'd probably teased Clarke enough, and the growing heat and slick between her legs was becoming uncomfortable, and her belly ached. She kissed her way up to Clarke's stomach, letting her tongue dip into Clarke's navel, until she lay on top of her mate, nuzzling the swollen scent gland behind her ear. She sucked it into her mouth, purring as it swelled against her tongue. She suckled harder, pulling a strained groan from Clarke with each harsh suckle. She scraped her teeth over the gland, and whined when Clarke craned her neck, pressing upward further into Lexa's mouth.

She pulled away sadly, gentle tonguing it before pressing her lips to Clarke's cheek, "Soon, Niron." She skated her tongue across Clarke's lips, barely managing to pull back in time before the Alpha's teeth snapped over it. She kissed her way back down Clarke's torso, stopping to press wet kisses along her breasts, and sucking briefly on Clarke's nipples. Each touch of her mouth drew a ragged breath or whimper from the Alpha, and she skimmed her lips down her abs until she felt the fabric beneath her tongue.

She pressed her open mouth to the very bottom of Clarke's abs sucking and tracing the muscles with her tongue as she slowly pulled the shorts down, pushing them down to the breeches. She climbed off the bed, quietly shushing the agitated Alpha, and she pulled her pants and underwear off with shaking fingers.

She leaned across the bed, grinding her pelvis against the firm mattress, as she reached out and cupped Clarke's cock. She wrapped her fingers around it, squeezing just at the top of the knot. She slid her palm up and over the head, gathering the pre-cum spilling out of the head. It was a darker red than normal, and Lexa winced realizing that it must be painful. She pulled herself up on the bed, kissed the top of the head, letting her tongue gently slide over the head before pulling back.

"Nnnng…no. More. Don't stop, Leska. More!"

Lexa groaned, letting her head all onto Clarke's abs, as she continued to gently caress Clarke's cock. She could feel the sweat breaking out across her skin, and she shivered despite the heat flooding off her body. She turned her face and pressed her lips to the side of Clarke's knot, she kissed gently, mouthing slightly at the taught, silky skin. She let her tongue slide around the knot, and she could feel Clarke's cock twitching in her hand, every time she flattened her tongue and licked broad swaths across her knot. She hummed at the taste of the pre-cum that dripped down the length of her member. It was slightly salty, with just a hint of something sweet. She had nothing to compare it to, but she still enjoyed the taste, even though it tasted far different from how Clarke tasted when she didn't have a cock.

Clarke whined with every pass of Lexa's tongue, as her hips twitched and jerked. She flexed her biceps and triceps hoping that she could gain enough give in the ropes that she could break them. She growled at the thought of breaking free from the ropes, and grabbing Lexa and rolling her underneath her. She almost howled at the thought of how delicious it would feel to bury herself in Lexa's hot heat, push into her over and over again, feel her clench around her length, and watch that soft, dreamy smile flush across her face. But despite how much she jerked and flexed her arms, her mother had tied her too tightly.

Lexa looked up when she heard the snarl, and she felt her sex clench automatically at the sight of Clarke baring her teeth at her, her eyes completely black. She reached up and timidly pressed her fingertips against Clarke's lips, feeling her teeth. She waited for a moment, and relaxed slightly when Clarke's lips puckered and pressed against her fingertips in a soft kiss, the snarl completely erased.

Lexa sat up and turned, swinging one leg over Clarke's torso, hovering slightly over her abs, before carefully lowering herself down. She grunted at the feel of Clarke tightening her muscles, and she rested her hands just under Clarke's breasts, palming her ribcage. She leaned forward, and dragged her sex against Clarke's abs, panting heavily at the slight friction that caused her clit to tingle. She let her hands slip off Clarke's rib cage to land on either side of her while she rocked against Clarke. It wasn't really enough friction, but she loved the idea of painting Clarke's skin with her essence, and she leaned down further to suck a nipple into her mouth, playing with it a little more roughly than usual, letting her teeth scrape over it again and again.

Clarke groaned, letting her head thump back on the pillows. She wanted desperately to watch Lexa slide against her stomach, but the heat stabbing through her muscles was almost more than she could bare, and she grunted and tried to buck her hips searching for that searing warmth that wasn't there. She wanted to growl and yell at Lexa to stop playing with her, but at the same time she never wanted it to end. She loved the feel of Lexa's wet sex sliding against her skin, and she imagined burying her tongue inside of Lexa, her taste exploding on her tongue, and she whimpered, missing her mate's taste.

"St-stop…up here." Clarke jerked her head indicating that she wanted Lexa to slide up closer. "I want to taste you, beja."

Lexa's hips faltered, and she stared at her mate, her mouth open slightly. It wouldn't be the first time, she'd straddled Clarke's face, had felt her lover's tongue pushed inside her. But she'd never done it in heat like this, and Clarke had never been tied down. Still she hesitated, unsure if she wanted to stop what she was doing. She shivered slightly, her mind foggy, and she shook her head when she realized that Clarke was pumping out pheromones trying to woo her closer towards her. It was a typical Alpha trick, but it only worked with mated pairs, and she smirked knowing she could resist the gentle coaxing, the wooing, but she didn't want to.

"Come on, Leska. Let me taste you. I want to kiss you there, run my tongue through you folds, suck on your clit," cooed Clarke as she pumped out more pheromones, calling to her mate. She didn't want to overwhelm her, just coax her gently. She knew Lexa could resist her, could fight her, but she was counting on the Omega missing the feel of Clarke's tongue against her. It had been weeks since they'd been intimate like that, and Lexa always came harder when Clarke's mouth was pressed against her sex.

Lexa grunted and started crawling up Clarke's torso, not wanting to resist, eager to feel her mate's tongue work its magic. It took a little maneuvering, and it was awkward, but soon she was hovering over Clarke, her knees digging into the pillow, and the bottoms pressing down on Clarke's strong shoulders. She knew it would get uncomfortable fairly quickly for the Alpha, so she grabbed the wooden lattice, finding convenient hand holds, and she lowered herself down gently.

She groaned at the first swipe of Clarke's tongue, and she pushed down further, grinding slightly against the Alpha's mouth. She mumbled under her breath as she swiveled her hips slightly, trying to pull Clarke's tongue in, but the Alpha, refused continually licking from her entrance up to her clit, only to do it all over again.

Clarke hummed against Lexa, enjoying the way the Omega squirmed and whimpered, knowing that she wasn't giving Lexa quite enough friction to get off. She almost took pity on the Omega, but then remembered that she was still tied down to the bed, and instead, she feathered her tongue lightly against Lexa's entrance, groaning at the sweet, salty taste of her Omega. She couldn't leverage her tongue enough to slip inside her, but she still managed to taste her the way she wanted.

Lexa whimpered again, her thighs shaking, and her sex clenching around nothing. She could feel the heavy flush spreading in her thighs, and she abruptly jerked upwards, out of Clarke's reach. She grabbed the hand holds tighter and pushed herself off, managing to clumsily slide down Clarke's hard torso. She stopped briefly, to lick across Clarke's mouth, tasting herself against Clarke's warm skin. She backed up, crawling back down, until she felt Clarke's cock hit the back of her thighs. The Alpha groaned and jerked, and Lexa scooted back as she pulled her knees under her.

She almost fell forward on her hands when she felt Clarke's cock slide through her folds and nudge at her clit. She grunted and settled her hand carefully around the base, gently squeezing the knot, before she felt the head nudging her center. She steadied herself with one palm pressed flat on Clarke's belly, and she lowered herself just enough for the head to slide in. She shivered, her eyes fluttering closed as she clenched around the smooth head. She could feel her slick dripping down the shaft, and she pulled up slightly, ignoring Clarke's harsh whimper, before she dropped more of her weight down, taking another inch of Clarke inside her.

She groaned at the feel of Clarke slowly entering her. She brought her other hand around and skimmed her fingertips over her clit that was eagerly poking out of its hood. She whimpered at the small chain of sparks that slithered along her sex, and she groaned as she dropped all her weight on Clarke, letting the Alpha bottom out inside of her. She winced at the immediate stretch, although she was more than wet enough to take Clarke inside of her. She wasn't sure how Clarke stacked up against other Alpha's, with Clarke being about six inches long, but she was the perfect size for Lexa, and she placed both her hands on Clarke's stomach enjoying the feel of Clarke inside her.

Clarke almost choked and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head when she felt Lexa suddenly sheath herself around Clarke. She could barely breathe, the hot velvet of Lexa effectively stealing her breath, and her lungs sputtered in her chest, and her heart slammed erratically against her ribs. She choked harshly, trying to inhale sharply, her eyes rolling inside her head at the onslaught of pleasure and pain slithering through her muscles.

"Breathe, hodness, just breathe." Lexa leaned forward cupping, Clarke's cheek with one hand, soothing the tense muscles in her jaw. She ground her own teeth briefly, barely able to form a coherent thought as her heat started to overtake her. But she had seen the momentary panic in Clarke's eyes, knew the Alpha had forgotten to breathe again. She soothed the panic from her chest, grounded her, and for a brief moment the blue of Clarke's eyes resurfaced and flashed at her, before sinking back into the heated black of Clarke's eyes.

Lexa sat back fully on Clarke, rhythmically clenching around Clarke, her fingers digging into her stomach muscles over and over again, leaving behind trails of pink and red. She felt her belly tighten, and the first small orgasm rolled through her sex, and she squeezed Clarke hard, enjoying the grunts she pulled from the Alpha.

Clarke bucked her hips, but she couldn't exert enough leverage to effectively thrust into Lexa. She growled at the almost complete lack of control, and she growled louder as Lexa ignored her. She twisted her hips, and watched with satisfaction as the Omega's eyes flew open, and her mouth opened as she started panting and clenching hard around Clarke.

"Move!" She spit out the word, twisting her hips again, and she growled when the Omega smirked at her. She huffed in frustration at her impertinent mate, and she silently vowed all sorts of retribution the moment she was untied.

Lexa leaned forward, capturing a nipple in her mouth, and she bit down hard enough to make Clarke's back arch, and her mouth fall open in a silent cry. She suckled gently, soothing the harsh bite, and Clarke whimpered again. Lexa released the nipple with a pop and sat back again, shuddering at the feel of Clarke moving inside of her.

"Do you want something?" She hummed and licked her lips as she stared down at Clarke, the Alpha's face twisted in a grimace. She squeezed again, watching the lust flare in the Alpha's eyes, and she shivered from her enthroned seat. "What. Do. You. Want?" She punctuated each word with a squeeze and twist of her hips, and the Alpha surged forward in her ropes but was thrown back.

"Move," she panted, "please, I-I just need you to move!" the last word ended on a whine, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to plead any more, but realizing she might have to. And then she gasped, when she felt Lexa's hot silk slide up her shaft and then back down again, and she groaned deep in her chest, clenching her eyes tightly shut. She could see colors flashing behind her eyes, and she wanted to cry at the delicious pain that shimmied along her length.

"Don't stop. Don't stop." She chanted as she twisted her hips, trying to thrust up inside of Lexa, but she was unable to. She sank back down into the ropes, pressing her head hard into the pillow. She closed her eyes again, and tried to breathe while Lexa rode her. She never wanted it to end, but she groaned each time she felt Lexa push against her knot, and she desperately wanted the Omega to grind hard enough that it would pop inside. She whined as Lexa slid up and down on her cock, her fingers digging sharply into her skin, and she could smell Lexa's arousal, could feel it coating her skin, and she wanted to drown in it. She could feel herself twitching inside of Lexa, and she knew she was only moments away.

"Les-Leska, I'm going to…nnnnngh," her voice stuttered as Lexa clenched particularly hard around her, and humped her hips upwards, panting hard. She opened her eyes and craned her neck, and she felt the flush rise up through her muscles as she watched Lexa swivel her hips on each turn, her hips stuttering slightly as she felt Lexa's sex spasm around her cock.

She groaned, twitching harder inside of Lexa, and she could feel the pressure growing exponentially in her knot, and then pounding up her length. She felt the groan rip from her chest, and her eyes slammed shut, as she thrust upwards with as much momentum as she could leverage, and the first wave crashed into her, and she came hard, spurting inside of Lexa.

Lexa groaned when she felt Clarke twitching inside of her, and she swiveled her hips harder, bearing down hard against her knot, but not hard enough to take it inside. And when she felt Clarke come inside her, it triggered her own orgasm, and she clenched hard around Clarke, pulling her in as deep as she could, while the pleasure rolled through her muscles and burned hot up her spine. She slumped forward, rolling her hips slightly in a jerky rhythm, trying to draw out Clarke's orgasm as much as she could. She could feel their mixed cum slipping out of her, and she whimpered at the thought, her Omega distressed that she couldn't keep Clarke inside of her, not without her knot.

Clarke's chest heaved, and she could see faint lights dancing behind her eyelids, and her Alpha rumbled quietly, slightly appeased, although not as happy as she would have been had she been able to knot the Omega. She could still feel Lexa softly clasping around her as the aftershocks of their shared orgasm still swirled through their aching muscles.

She shifted her hips, groaning at the feel of Lexa instinctively bearing down on her. She groaned in agitation, she was still hard, and her knot was pounding. She turned her face into her arm, trying to push the hair out of her eyes, and she was relieved when gentle hands came up and wiped the hair out of her face, pushing it back behind her ears as much as possible. She blinked as her eyes tried to focus on the hazy green inches from her own. But she whined when she registered the cool air hitting her member, and she could feel their mixed cum dripping over her torso as Lexa had moved off her.

She grunted and pushed up, nudging Lexa's chin with her nose, in a silent request for Lexa to show bare her neck. She rumbled happily when the brunette leaned down further, pressing her neck into Clarke's eager mouth.

Clarke hummed happily, her mouth closing around Lexa's scent gland, and she suckled it, enjoying the way Lexa wiggled against her. She snuffed at her ear, licking the lobe before drawing it into her mouth, and laving it with her tongue. She released it, only to push her face into Lexa's neck, licking and nibbling at all of the warm, salty, moist flesh that she could reach. She purred when she felt arms slide under her shoulders, palming her shoulder blades, and Lexa released all of her weight on her. She whimpered at the feel of her mate pressing down against her, enjoying the comfort of feeling her rest on top of her.

Lexa lay on top of Clarke, satiated for the moment, enjoying the soft breaths of her mate puffing against her neck. She turned her head enough so that she could bury her face in Clarke's neck also, and she inhaled the soothing scent of her mate.

"I want to bite you. So bad," murmured Clarke as she continued to nuzzle at Lexa's neck. But she knew biting through the scar tissue and releasing the scent gland was extremely painful when the Omega wasn't knotted. She didn't particularly understand the science or biology behind it, but all she knew was the pain of the bite was always lost in the mutual knotting.

"I know. I'm sorry," whispered Lexa as she rose to all fours, still straddling her mate. She pressed soft kisses up Clarke's arm knowing the Alpha's arms were probably tired. She nibbled at them, sucking the soft flesh, and she was rewarded with the Alpha's purring. But it wasn't too long before the contented purring turned into rumbling, and Lexa looked down, seeing Clarke growing even harder. She wrinkled her nose at the mess she'd made on Clarke, and she rolled off the bed, stumbling on shaky legs.

"No! Where are you going?"

Lexa looked back at Clarke, seeing the immediate distress highlighting her face, and she stepped back quickly as much as her shaky legs would allow and pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead. "Shusha, niron. I'm just going to get something to clean up." She kissed the tip of Clarke's nose when the blonde huffed at her.

Lexa chuckled and walked into the small bathing room. She grabbed a few of her softest clothes, and quickly wiped herself clean. She glanced out the small window, noting the sun's placement and winced. She had to meet with members of the counsel and review changes to some of the treaties soon. She closed her eyes, sighing heavily. Her sex ached, and she found herself clenching around nothing. She whimpered as she pressed her hips together, knowing it would have to wait.

She stepped back out into the room and grabbed the mug of tea, draining it in a couple gulps. Her mouth twisted at the cold bitterness of the tea, and her eyes flew open when she heard the snapping of teeth. She looked at over at her mate who was glaring at her now. She sighed and shook her head. She dumped more leaves in the cup, and carefully lifted the kettle off the fire and poured the hot water in.

"Why do you have to do that?" She heard the pout underlying the hoarse words, and she didn't bother to look up, while she stirred the water. She would let it cool for a few moments. She grabbed the clothes and walked back over to Clarke who was huffing at her and glaring. It would have been adorable if she knew that her mate wasn't genuinely upset over it.

"You know why. I have to meet with the counsel. I won't be back until tonight. The tea helps me maintain control." She dropped the cloths on the bed, realizing she had forgotten the water. She grunted in annoyance, and quickly fetched the bowl of cool water. She dipped on of the cloths in the cool water and carefully wiped the drying cum off of Clarke's belly.

Clarke shivered, enjoying her mate's gentle touch, but wishing she wasn't leaving her so soon. She turned her head away, but it quickly snapped back up when she felt the cool cloth scrape across her knot and member. She groaned and tried to jerk her hips away.

"It's cold," she whined as Lexa looked at her questioningly. She pouted when the Omega laughed, but she couldn't help but smile. She loved Lexa's laugh, and she didn't hear it nearly as often as she wished. She jerked again as the soft cloth circled her length, and she whined as she tried to thrust into Lexa's hand.

"Leska, you can't just leave me like this," she rumbled at the brunette, hoping she could entice her to stay longer. "Please don't go. Stay with me?" It came out softer, sadder than she had intended, but her chest ached, and salt stung her eyes unexpectedly.

Lexa sighed, her shoulders dropping. "I can't. I will be back later though." She pressed gentle, soothing kisses on the angry red lines on Clarke's abs. She dropped the cloth, and let her hand circle Clarke's length. She still had a few moments, and she knew it wouldn't take long. And maybe it would be enough that Clarke would fall asleep. The Alpha was always a little sleepy and content after cumming a few times.

She slid her thumb over the top of the sensitive head, smiling when Clarke moaned a little, her head falling back on the pillows. She repeated it a few more times, before sliding her hand down her length, squeezing intermittently. She leaned over and pressed her lips to the soft skin, and opened her mouth, gently busking up and down the side of her cock with her mouth open and her tongue gently laving the soft skin.

She could feel her slick gathering again, and she pulled back remembering the tea. She quickly grabbed it and returned to Clarke's side. She took a drink, and then smirked as she took another drink, holding the warm tea in her mouth. She carefully set the mug down, clambering on the bed next to Clarke. She wrapped her fingers around Clarke and then lowered her head, nudging the very top of the head with her lips. She opened her mouth just enough to slide the head in. She just held it in her mouth, letting the warm tea swirl around the sensitive head.

She tried not to smile when she heard Clarke gasp and jog her hips, breaking the seal. The tea spilled down her length, and Lexa immediately chased it with her tongue, slurping messily down her cock, letting the tea and beads of pre-cum hit her tongue. She moaned deep in her chest, and pulled back up. She turned to look at the Alpha who was gaping at her and struggling to see.

Lexa hopped off the bed and grabbed a few more pillows. She placed them under Clarke's head, and then grabbed one of her daggers off the stand and sliced the ropes binding her ankles. She gently massaged her ankles for a moment before tossing the dagger aside.

"Are you stopping?" Clarke ignored the pleading note in her own voice, as she wrapped her fingers around the ropes and managed to pull herself into a mostly sitting position, as she awkwardly pushed her feet onto the bed and shimmied upward as much as possible with her legs still hampered by her pants. She leaned back against the mound of pillows, eager to see what Lexa would do next.

"No, Niron." Lexa slid her arms around Clarke's torso, hugging her and nuzzling her face into the Alpha's neck. "Did you like that?"

Clarke nodded eagerly, "It felt different." Her eyes gleamed, and she wiggled her hips, watching as her cock bounced. She pouted, "Please?"

"Please, what?" teased Lexa as she slid her hand down Clarke's abs, stopping just short of its goal.

"Ugh. Please, I want to feel your mouth on me. I want you to suck me. I want to cum hard in your mouth. I want you to swallow it."

Lexa's eyes widened at the crudity of her words, Clarke was rarely ever crude, and she barely bit back a moan as she clenched her thighs again. She grabbed one of the other cloths and dipped it in the bowl of cool water, before she grabbed the mug again, took another drink, swallowing it, before taking another smaller drink. She climbed back on the bed, moving her body so Clarke could still see what she was doing. She didn't bother to play this time, but instead, grasped her cock firmly and slid her mouth tightly over the head. She swirled rubbed her tongue around the underside of the sensitive head, letting the tea swish around. She slipped her head lower, taking more of her length in her mouth before pulling back and swallowing.

She took another mouthful of tea and repeated the process, twirling the tea around Clarke's head. But this time she brought the cool cloth in her hand up to Clarke's length, grasping her, while she sucked hard on the head of her cock. Clarke's reaction was instant, as the Alpha let out a howl and thrust her hips up hard into Lexa's mouth, so overcome by the alternating heat of the tea and Lexa's mouth on her cock head versus the cool cloth sliding around her knot and base.

Lexa almost choked as she felt Clarke's cock slide roughly into her mouth, and she barely managed to swallow the tea before she slid further down on the Alpha's cock, then up, sliding her lips hard over the cock head. She didn't bother with the tea again, but instead slurped at the tip with her tongue, catching the pre-cum and swallowing. She continued to move her clothed fist up and down Clarke's length, and she could feel the Alpha twitching hard in her grasp. She sealed her mouth over the head and suckled, lashing her tongue on the underside. She felt Clarke's cock shudder, and she wrapped her hand around Clarke's knot and squeezed hard.

Clarke let out a roar when she felt Lexa simultaneously suck on the head of her cock and squeeze her knot hard. The pressure at the base of her cock exploded rapidly upward, and she grabbed on to the ropes as she thrust hard. Lights flashed in front of her, and a wave of biting heat hit her flesh and flood over and inside of her, and she felt herself cumming long and hard in Lexa's mouth.

Lexa could barely hold on as Clarke flooded her mouth, and some of it dripped out as she tried to swallow quickly enough to keep pace. She massaged Clarke's knot, drawing all of her out, and finally she couldn't take any more and pulled back, letting the remaining cum spurt out and splatter across her chest. She smiled as her mate shuddered and shook, until finally only weak spurts of cum were dripping from her cock.

Clarke lay back against the pillows panting hard. She didn't think she would cum so hard or long, but Lexa had surprised her when she'd squeezed and milked her knot. It wasn't as satisfying as being buried in Lexa's wet heat, but the force of her orgasm had still shocked her. Her mind felt clearer than it had in a while, and she yawned, blushing at Lexa's chuckle.

"Sorry," she muttered as she looked down and flexed her legs. Her cock was softening, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up and noticed, for the first time, the white fluid dripping down Lexa's chest. She grinned at the sight, while Lexa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Typical Alpha, enjoys the sight of their own cum." She laughed as she grabbed the cloths, quickly wiping herself down and doing the same for Clarke, relieved that it didn't arouse the Alpha anymore.

"No, I just like seeing my cum on you. Otherwise, I don't particularly like the sight of it." She moved around trying to stretch, and she was relieved when Lexa quickly pulled her shorts and pants off her. She scooped everything up and headed into the bathing room, where she dumped it all in the corner, knowing the handmaidens would come collect it.

She quickly washed up, and after drying her face, her gaze landed on a small black box. She flipped the cover open, surprised to see the needles resting inside. She opened the folded parchment, reading the directions from Abby. She stepped back out, holding the box and walked over to Clarke.

"Abby left these with directions," she held up the box showing the needles. "You don't have to take them, Klark. I won't make you." She waited for a moment before Clarke slowly nodded.

It took a few minutes, and Clarke had to walk her through it, but she was able to give Clarke the shot that would help ease her rut. She closed the box, setting it aside and went to find fresh clothes for them both. She rummaged around in her chest, pulling on clothing, before finding some soft shorts and pants for Clarke.

She stopped at the side of the bed for a moment. Clarke had slipped down, snuggling slightly into the pillows. Her eyes kept fluttering shut. She looked more relaxed than she had in days, and Lexa leaned down, dropping gentle kisses along her cheek. She whirred quietly, while Clarke stirred and looked up at her with huge, sleepy blue eyes.

"Hello, Niron," murmured Lexa as she kissed.

"Hi," mumbled Clarke, smiling sleepily at Lexa. She was warm and content, and she could feel the rays of sun through the window, splashing across her belly. She tried to stretch, but her hands caught, and she whined in distress.

Lexa grabbed the dagger, slicing through the ropes, and letting Clarke drop her arms. She rubbed her tired muscles, whirring gently all the time, wooing her mate into gentle slumber. She smiled and pulled the shorts up her legs, tapping her hips for Clarke to raise them. It took her a moment, but she finally raised her hips up, and Lexa slid the shorts up, carefully tucking her cock inside the soft cotton. She tried to pull the furs out from under Clarke, but the Alpha's dead weight wouldn't let her. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Clarke's torso and inelegantly hauled her off the bed.

Clarke stumbled, her mind hazy. She just wanted to sleep, but she managed to steady her legs and pressed her body into Lexa's wanting to just collapse against the Omega. She leaned her butt back on the bed, at Lexa's gently insistence, and she idly rubbed her belly, fingering the scratch marks and smiling.

Lexa chuckled and dragged the furs off, replacing them with fresh ones. She then maneuvered her tired mate back on to the furs. She threw a light blanket over her, since she was only wearing shorts. She smoothed the hair back from her face, nuzzling her cheek for a moment.

"I love you," she whispered, but the Alpha was already asleep with a smile on her face.

 **A/N:** **Just a note on Clarke's cooing. The cooing is used by Alphas to call to their mates, to woo them into doing what they want. It isn't as manipulative as it sounds, and it only works between mates. Omegas are fully capable of resisting, but its basically a playful means of flirting; and Omegas can also call to their mates with whirring, although the whirring is often used to comfort and lull an Alpha.**

 **So what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Days Later

**A/N: Final chapter of Jealousy, but only the first installment to the series.**

Lexa sighed as she made her way down the long hallway to her and Clarke's room. The summit was finally over, and so was her heat. Well almost. She could feel the final dregs of her heat resting softly and deeply in her muscles. The constant itch and burn has been replaced by a placid warmth, and she felt calmer, more in control, but also tired. She was weary and exhausted, and her very bones seemed to ache. She wasn't surprised actually, she knew the consequences of taking the suppressants during her heat. Her body has made its dissatisfaction known at not having her heat fulfilled. But she would endure the aches and pains for a couple more days, and then everything would be back to normal. She hoped.

She wondered how Clarke had fared. She had barely seen the Alpha in the last two days, except at late night when she finally came back from her meetings, and by then the Alpha was usually passed out on the bed. She chuckled wryly at the thought of her strong Alpha too exhausted to even wake when she would slip into bed next to her.

After the incident at the meeting, she had sent Clarke to the cousins for training. Clarke had expressed a desire to learn more about hand to hand combat, and there was no one better to teach her than Linus and Angus. She had given them strict orders to wear Clarke out as much as possible. It would help Clarke channel her aggression and rut into a more demanding, physical activity that would hopefully make her too tired to be anxious.

She had received reports back from Linus that while Clarke was very quick with her hands, she was somewhat clumsy with her feet, and she wasn't a fan of running. Actually she hated running, and Angus had smirked with barely suppressed glee when he mentioned that little fact. And when Clarke had been too tired to continue, Angus had goaded her into training even harder. Lexa had chuckled at that knowing just how stubborn her Clarke could be. But by all accounts the two days of intensive training had been successful in wearing the Alpha out, and Linus and Angus would continue to train her, as both believed she could be a formidable warrior in her own right.

Lexa sighed again, silently berating herself for not having thought of it sooner. Had she sent Clarke to training sooner, she would have been able to avoid the mess that had happened at the meeting. Not only had Clarke been humiliated, and she winced at the thought, but also Lexa's leadership had been called into question. If she couldn't control Wanheda, how could she lead the Coalition? And Clarke had suffered. That was the worst part. Her younger mate, had very little experience with heats and rut, and she had suffered for it, and Lexa felt as if she had failed Clarke. For as much as she often wanted to simply be Lexa, she had to be Heda.

She shook her head and opened the door to her room, slipping inside. She hadn't even made it past the threshold, and she was already stripping off her light armor and coat, leaving her in leather pants and a singlet. She tossed her armor and coat towards a chair, shrugging when the items slipped off and to the floor. She was too tired to worry about it now.

She glanced around the room, her brow knit in confusion. Only a few candles were scattered around the room, all lit, but the sun was just setting over Polis, making the room darker than normal. Long shadows rested in the corners of the room, where candles should have been. She turned back to the door to call for the guard, but as her hand closed around the metal latch, she felt something shift in the air.

She froze, barely turning her head to the side, trying to see with her peripheral vision. She dropped her hand slowly down to her dagger, and the moment her fingers scraped the worn wooden handle, a shadow detached itself from the darkest corner.

"Don't."

She relaxed slightly, recognizing the hoarse rasp of her mate. But the hair on her arms and neck still fluttered wildly as her body tried not to react to the predator in the room with her. She instinctively recognized that she was dealing with the Alpha, not Clarke. But she was still her Alpha, even if she was a predator. She started to turn, so she could face Clarke fully, but Clarke moved quickly behind her, suddenly pressing her firmly into the door. She barely caught a glimpse of tanned muscle, blonde hair and tight black shorts.

The move surprised her. She hadn't really expected Clarke to react that way, but she couldn't deny the little thrill that circuited down her spine at the feel of Clarke pressing her firmly into the rough wood of the door. She took a deep breath and then let it out, letting her body sag a little into the door. She waited quietly for Clarke's next move, but the Alpha seemed content to just press into her.

Clarke raised both her hands and rested her palms firmly on the door, so that her arms bracketed Lexa's head. Since the brunette was slightly smaller than herself, slimmer, but probably stronger, she could still use her size to effectively cage Lexa between her body and the door. Although she had no doubt that if Lexa really wanted to get away from her, she could do it easily.

Clarke leaned forward a little, pressing her crotch into Lexa's firm backside. She groaned at the feel of her cock rubbing against Lexa, and she winced a little at the strafing. Her cock was particularly sensitive, just as it always was right before Lexa's heat ended. She knew it would be gone tomorrow, maybe even later tonight.

She leaned a little more firmly into Lexa, and nuzzled her face into the crook of Lexa's neck, gratified when the Omega tilted her head to give her access. She snuffled a little, and when her nose scraped the scarring on Lexa's upper neck, under her ear, she inhaled deeply. She let Lexa's scent wash over her, but it was lighter than it had been the last few days. It was missing the edge of her dark heat, and the Alpha wanted to howl in disappointment. She pressed her nose harder against the gland and then licked it. She sucked it into her mouth and worried it with her teeth, but it was much smaller than it had been a few days ago. She snarled a little and pressed her hips harder into Lexa.

Lexa chuckled roughly. She knew exactly what was frustrating the Alpha, and despite the bulge she could feel pressing into her bottom, she knew that their heat and rut was almost at the end. "I'm sorry, love. I know you didn't get what you wanted." She pressed back slightly and circled her hips against Clarke, enjoying the feel of the warmth at her back.

"Are they all gone?"

"Sha. The last of the ambassadors leave in the morning. The Summit is officially over." Lexa brought her hands up to the door, palms flat and pushed back hard, in an attempt to push Clarke away from her so she could turn. But instead of feeling Clarke give way, she was unceremoniously pushed back into the door. She yelped in surprise and her eyes widened when she felt Clarke's mouth close around the back of her neck.

Clarke let her teeth sink slightly into the back of Lexa's slim neck. Her head was at an odd angle, and she ignored the crick in her neck in favor of increasing the pressure ever so slightly. She wriggled her hips slightly, until she managed to push the bulge of her cock underneath Lexa's bottom, hooking herself there. When she felt Lexa push back against her again, she growled and increased the pressure on Lexa's neck. It wasn't enough to truly hurt, but it was enough to make her intentions known, and she waited, breathing heavily around the flesh in her mouth.

Lexa rested against the door, surprised that Clarke had taken her by the neck. She had never done it before, but she recognized it for what it was, her Alpha asking for her submission. She wouldn't take it from her, wouldn't even demand it, but she was asking for it. Lexa had never been particularly good at submitting. Despite being an Omega, she had been raised to never submit. She had spent years in intensive training designed to help her resist any Alpha's call. It would not do for Heda to be brought to her knees by an Alpha.

But she knew instinctively that Clarke needed this, especially after the debacle of the meeting, in which Lexa had denied Clarke's claim. She sagged back against the door, letting her hands fall to her side, palms open. She bent her neck as much as possible in her position, and she waited. She was rewarded with another growl and a harsh squeeze to her neck before the pressure immediately disappeared, and she felt a hot tongue sooth across her bruised skin.

She could feel her Omega stirring, and her breathing became a little harsher and deeper as she listened to Clarke's quiet rumblings as she continued to lick the back of her neck. She rolled her hips slightly, so her bottom would drag against Clarke's cock again, and she gasped when Clarke growled at her again, harsher this time, as she started to instinctively pump out pheromones. They weren't as strong as they had been a couple of days ago, and Lexa knew she could resist them fairly easily, but she didn't want to. She had given her submission to Clarke, and she could feel anticipation building in her belly.

Clarke rumbled in satisfaction, trying to contain the giddy feeling singing through her blood at the thought of the powerful Omega submitting to her. She pressed harder into Lexa, groaning at the feeling of her warm body, but she stepped back regretfully, but only long enough to turn Lexa in her arms so that her back was now against the door.

She immediately dropped her face into the crook of Lexa's neck, licking and nipping at the fragile skin. She licked at her pulse, and sucked on the gland behind her ear, worrying it again with her teeth. She slipped one hand behind Lexa's neck, palming it firmly while her other hand dropped down between Lexa's legs. She palmed the warmth between Lexa's legs, anxious to feel her skin, but not quite ready to try and peel her leather pants off. She pressed her fingers against Lexa, rubbing them gently between her legs, exerting just enough pressure against her clit to make Lexa feel it.

Lexa pressed her head back against the door, so that her neck rested more firmly in her mate's hand. She sighed in contentment, and her eyes fluttered shut, even as she opened her legs slightly to Clarke's hand. She fit her lip, and moved her hips slightly in time to Clarke's pressing fingers, but it wasn't nearly enough friction, only a light tease.

"More," she muttered as she pushed down into Clarke's hand.

Clarke laughed and pulled her hand away. She pressed her forehead against Lexa's, ensnaring wide green eyes with her own blue. "You don't make the rules. You don't get to demand anything," she growled. And before Lexa could protest, she pressed her mouth against Lexa's in a heated kiss. She nipped at her lips, and as soon as Lexa opened to her, she slid her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangled, and Clarke groaned at the feel of their tongues sliding against each other. She sucked lightly on the Omega's tongue, and grinned when Lexa whimpered in her mouth.

She broke the kiss, kissing along her jawline instead, sucking small bruises to the underside of her jaw. She tangled her fingers in the laces of Lexa's leather pants, pulling at them hard in an effort to break them and reach her prize. She growled when she only managed to tighten the laces, but with a final grunt she tore them apart. She didn't hesitate to roll the leather down Lexa's long legs, noticing the lack of panties, and once they were finally at her ankles, the brunette kicked them off.

Lexa was still in her singlet, and her belt still rested at her hips, leaving her feeling a little ridiculous without pants. She unbuckled the belt, pulling the dagger out of its sheath before letting the belt drop. She held it up to Clarke, watching as the Alpha's eyes widened slightly. She placed the cool flat of the blade against Clarke's bare stomach. She slid it upwards, right to the valley between Clarke's breasts, and with a quick flick of her wrist, she cut through the binding wrapped around Clarke's chest.

She smiled when the pieces fell to the floor, and grabbed Clarke behind the neck and pulled the Alpha towards her, biting at her neck and collarbone. She licked at the sweat gleaming across Clarke's skin, and she hummed at the salty taste on her tongue. She let go of Clarke's neck and dropped her hand down to the tight black shorts that she wore. She slipped the blade into them, and with a few flicks, she cut down the front of one thigh. She dropped the dagger and grabbed the pieces of fabric, tearing them the rest of the way off Clarke's body.

She smirked at Clarke before leaning back against the door again. "Now what are you going to do?"

Clarke smiled, her lips curling up over her teeth, and snarled in warning, her eyes gleaming in the sparse candle light. She bent slightly, grabbing Lexa behind her thighs and lifting her up against the door. She slotted her hips between Lexa's legs, and the brunette immediately wrapped her long legs around Clarke's waist, grabbing at the blonde's shoulders to give herself more support.

Clarke angled her hips hard between Lexa's legs to help hold the brunette up, and she gently wrapped her right hand around Lexa's slim throat. She could feel the brunette swallow hard against her hand. "You denied me. Over and over again. You denied me," she hissed quietly, although her voice lacked any real venom.

Lexa craned her neck slightly, only to feel Clarke's hand tighten slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to. Forgive me?" she whispered.

Clarke chuckled harshly, "No. You haven't earned it."

Despite the harsh rasp of her mate's voice, and the hand around her neck, Lexa knew that Clarke wouldn't really hurt her. It was a game, a game of choice, of submission. She dropped her eyes and licked her lips slowly. "And what will it take to get you to forgive me?" She husked out, letting the tiniest edge of pleading bleed into her voice.

"Take my knot."

There was something hard and almost dangerous in the tone of her voice, and Lexa whimpered when she felt the hand tighten more around her throat, but she couldn't deny the thrill that simmered in her belly, and she could feel her own desire between her legs. She glanced up at her mate, only to be met with black eyes. She licked her suddenly dry lips, and her breath stuttered in her chest. Clarke's lips were curled in a small snarl, and no light shone in her eyes. But they weren't the deadened eyes of the sharks she had seen when she was a child. No, this was the black of a velvet sky, of burning wood, and it warmed her blood the longer she held the Alpha's gaze.

Lexa arched her back slightly against the words, pushing her pelvis out. She grinned when the Alpha grunted as she scraped against her cock. "You're all talk, Alpha," murmured Lexa as she did it again. "Give me your knot."

"You flirted with her," Clarke ground out the words, feeling the anger start to simmer again in her chest.

"No. I didn't," replied Lexa carefully as she dropped her gaze.

Clarke growled, her annoyance with Lexa continuing to grow. "You didn't make her stop," she hissed. She dropped her arms so Lexa slid a few inches down the door, and then she pressed upward, dragging the length of her cock between Lexa's slit, her eyes closing at the feel of Lexa's wet heat. Her hips jerked, and she barely refrained from simply entering Lexa with one thrust.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have," Lexa reached down and scraped her fingers over Clarke's cock, and the Alpha growled and pumped her hips, when Lexa's hand closed around the head of her cock. She could feel the pre-cum dripping down Clarke's length, and she rubbed her fingers over the sensitive head, gathering more of the fluid on her fingers. It was slightly sticky, and she brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean while Clarke before reaching down and feeling for Clarke's hard length again. She traced her fingers over the growing knot, noticing how hot and smooth the skin was.

Clarke could feel her eyes almost rolling in the back of her head, and she shuddered when Lexa ran her fingers down her cock. And when Lexa scraped her fingers over her knot, she growled and snapped the air close to Lexa's neck. It served its purpose and the Omega immediately tilted her neck to give Clarke access. Clarke latched on, sucking harshly on the gland beneath her ear, biting down slightly on the mating scar. She was eager to pierce the flesh and reclaim her mate, but first she wanted to knot her.

Lexa winced when she felt the tip of Clarke's cock at her entrance, trying to push in, and her eyes widened when she realized that she wasn't as ready as she had thought. Her heat had almost ended, but Clarke's rut, while nearing its end, wasn't finished yet. She knocked her head back against the door in frustration when she realized that they weren't quite as synced as she had assumed. Taking Clarke's knot now would hurt, more than it should.

She reluctantly pushed against Clarke's chest, and dug her fingers into the soft skin above her breasts. "Klark, wait. I'm not ready yet." It frustrated her to have to say it, and when Clarke pulled back, she grabbed the Alpha's face, pressing their lips together roughly before pulling back.

"My heat is almost over. I'm not ready to take you knot." She leaned her forehead against Clarke's, but she grunted in surprise when she felt Clarke suddenly push her up the door. She grabbed tightly to the Alpha's head, and she winced when she felt her hands under her thighs pushing her up. But she quickly realized what Clarke was trying to do, and she slung her legs over Clarke's shoulders, and groaned when she immediately felt the Alpha's tongue pressing between her folds.

She let her head fall back against the door, and slid one hand around Clarke's neck, and fisted her other hand in her hair, holding her tightly against her. She could feel the Alpha's arms flexing under her bottom from where she was holding her up, cradling her on top of her arms, while her hands were flat against the door. She was surprised the position worked, but the feel of Clarke's hot tongue, quickly pushed any other thoughts out of her mind.

Lexa groaned as she felt Clarke's tongue sliding between her folds and flicking against her clit. She squirmed in her arms, tugging on her hair, trying to pull her impossibly tighter. She could feel the warmth curling in her belly, and she pushed her hips, grinding herself against Clarke's tongue. With each slide and curl of Clarke's tongue, she could feel herself growing wetter and more desperate as tiny whimpers started to tumble past her lips. And when Clarke latched on to her clit, grinding her tongue against it, and then sucking harshly on it, Lexa came with a loud groan.

Lexa could feel her sex pulse and twitch, but she was empty, and she groaned in frustration. She could feel her release dripping down her thighs, and when Clarke finally pulled back, her chin and lips and even cheeks were smeared with Lexa's cum. "Ok. Ready," she muttered.

Clarke grinned, her lips curling over her teeth in satisfaction. The air around them was clouded with their pheromones, but the only thing she could smell was Lexa, and the musk of her cum. She inhaled deeply, her Alpha purring that she had been able to make her Omega cum hard enough that she smeared herself all over Clarke. She scraped her teeth against her tongue in an effort to not lose any part of Lexa that lay on her tongue.

She hummed as she stepped back just enough to slowly lower Lexa, until she could feel her cock nudging at the Omega's center, but when she gave a short thrust, her cock slipped over the Omega's clit making her gasp and clutch hard at Clarke's shoulders. She huffed out in frustration, her cock painfully hard, and her blood simmering with repressed heat.

Lexa could feel her heart slamming against her ribs even as her orgasm started to fade away. She reached down blindly between her legs, grasping the head of Clarke's cock. She squeezed, and the Alpha yelped, but she guided it to her entrance before grabbing hold of both of Clarke's shoulders. She forced herself to relax as she felt the head slip past her entrance, and she whimpered at the stretch, but the heat rising in her blood made her shiver in pleasure, and she dropped her face into Clarke's neck.

"More."

Clarke pushed in gently and then retreated, her muscles quivering with the exertion of holding the omega up against the door, and the restraint required to not just bury herself in her. She thrust shallowly, allowing another inch of her cock to sink into Lexa's wet heat, before she pulled back, the tip of her cock brushing her entrance. And when she heard Lexa's whispered command, she groaned and surged forward, burying her entire length inside of Lexa.

She held herself still, completely buried inside of Lexa, giving Lexa time to adjust. The omega whined and squirmed, pushing against her shoulders, only to dig her nails in and pull her to her. But once she settled, Clarke started to thrust, quickly finding a rhythm. She wrapped her left arm around Lexa's waist and moved back slightly so that only Lexa's upper back and shoulders rested against the door. She laid her right palm against Lexa's chest, over her heart, pleased that she could feel the wild thumping of the Omega's heart.

She withdrew almost entirely from the Omega, grinning at the way the brunette tried to grip her cock and pull her back in. She smirked, as she pressed her palm a little harder against her chest. She rested the head of her cock just inside her entrance, and waited patiently for the Omega to open her eyes.

"Who do you belong to?" She moved her hips just enough to push her cock inside of Lexa before retreating and asking again. "Who do you belong to?"

Lexa whined when she felt Clarke retreat, and she clenched down hard trying to keep the Alpha inside, but she couldn't. She glared at Clarke who simply smirked at her, pinning her to the door with her hand, and not allowing her much leverage. She knew what the Alpha was waiting for, and she tried to resist for a moment, wiggling her hips, but the arm around her waist kept her effectively pinned in place.

Clarke suddenly thrust hard, burying herself completely inside of Lexa, and stealing her breath from her. She pumped her hips, each thrust of her cock harder than the last one. "Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" She thrust as hard as she could on each word, and Lexa cried out and whimpered as she twisted and turned, barely able to breathe as the heat in her body seemed to sink deep into her muscles and tissue. She could feel the itch deep inside, and she pushed her hips down hard, meeting each of Clarke's thrusts.

"You," she gasped out, her mouth dry as the sweat rolled down her breasts and stomach, and her muscles shook and trembled. She was sure she was breaking apart, and would be in pieces on the floor at Clarke's feet before they were done, and she didn't think she would mind so much. But she could barely concentrate, could barely hear Clarke over the roaring in her ears, and she could feel her orgasm, her impending release just out of reach. It burned and itched, and she wanted to scream.

She desperately wanted to cum, wanted to sink her teeth into her mating bite, and feel Clarke do the same. But she needed Clarke's knot first, and she could feel it pressing hot against her entrance, but Clarke was holding back.

"Give it to me. Knot me, Klark." She barely managed to get the words out, as she raised her hips and dropped them, trying to encourage Clarke to give in and give her what she wanted.

"Say it again." Clarke leaned in, pushing Lexa more firmly against the door. Her knot was hard and felt like it would burst from her skin, but she wanted to hear Lexa say it again, she needed to hear her say it, and wash away the doubts that still lingered in Clarke's heart. She ground her knot against Lexa, her face buried in Lexa's neck. She sucked at the mating scars, laving them with her tongue, and scraping her teeth against them.

"Tell me. Say it!" She snapped her hips hard between Lexa's thighs, her knot pressing hard against Lexa's entrance.

Lexa groaned and raised both hands to Clarke's face, pulling her from her neck so she could stare into her eyes. "Yours. I'm yours, Klark. I will only ever belong to you, be a part of you." She pressed her mouth against Clarke's, swiping at her lips until she opened them, and she greedily sucked on the Alpha's tongue, pulling it into her mouth, while she pressed hard against Clarke's knot.

Clarke's whine was muffled by Lexa's mouth, but she felt her heart lighten at Lexa's words, and she pulled her hips back, and thrust and ground hard against Lexa's entrance. She circled her hips, increasing the pressure, and she could feel her knot slowly pushing inside of Lexa. She tore her mouth from Lexa's, her body shaking hard. She could feel the pressure building in her knot and her cock pulsed inside of her Omega.

"Your's?" She couldn't help but ask, and she was sure Lexa could hear it in her voice, and she quickly buried her face in Lexa's neck, worrying the gland there, knowing she was going to bite her any moment. She continued to twist her hips, and with a final shallow thrust, her knot popped inside of Lexa. She held herself still for a moment, eyes squeezed tight, her open mouth pressed tight against Lexa's neck. She felt like she was choking and couldn't breathe, and she was lightheaded and something warm was flushing across her flesh, and her bones were melting inside of her.

"Sha, you're mine. Only mine." Lexa gripped Clarke's head, holding her into the side of her neck. She wanted to cry in relief when she felt Clarke's knot finally pop inside of her, and she immediately clenched down on it, and she could feel the deep itch inside of her unraveling and coursing through her blood. But she had heard the uncertainty in Clarke's voice, knew that the Alpha still harbored the fear that someday Lexa would abandon her again, like she had at the mountain. And Lexa knew that nothing she would ever say or do would completely erase that fear. It was something they both had to live with, and it was like a knife to her heart, and slid her palms down Clarke's back, enjoying the way her palms slid through the fine layer of sweat. She dug her fingers in and pulled her tighter against herself.

"You will always be mine, and I will never leave you."

At those words, Clarke bit down hard on the mating scar, sucking the gland, and when she felt it release and spill into her mouth, she groaned deep in her chest, eagerly sucking at the wound on Lexa's neck. Her mate's scent and essence poured into her mouth, and she swallowed greedily, her blood burning and singing, and she was floating as her mate's essence sent her spiraling higher and higher. She barely managed pumped her hips once and then again, and she felt Lexa quake in her arms, and heard her sob before Clarke felt Lexa's teeth pierce her mating bite.

She wasn't sure who came first, or if they came together, but she refused to let go of her mating bite as the brunette clenched around her cock, deliberately milking the knot while she came hard inside of Lexa. She could feel herself spurting deep inside of her, emptying everything she had inside of her Omega's womb, and the tight heat around her cock, and the gloss filling her mouth made her lightheaded as she shook hard and floated.

Lexa quaked and trembled, her orgasms rolling into each other as they flooded over her, and she could barely breathe, and her mind was a hazy blank. She was vaguely aware that Clarke was emptying inside of her, and she whined in relief, as she continued to eagerly suck at her mating scar on Clarke's neck. She could feel her mate's essence sliding down her throat to pool in her belly and spread through her limbs leaving a wakes of pleasure behind her. She was floating, and she reluctantly pulled her lips away from Clarke's neck. She had drained her gland, and fresh blood oozed from the scar tissue. She licked it tenderly, humming at the unique flavor of their mating.

She slumped in Clarke's arms, the Alpha still sucking at the mark in her neck. She ran her fingers through the sweaty blonde hair, and then tugged lightly trying to get the Alpha's attention. She chuckled when the Alpha huffed at her and pressed her face tighter against her neck. She let her be and continued to run her fingers gently through her hair until Clarke sighed heavily and pulled her face out of her neck.

They kissed gently, tenderly, and Lexa closed her eyes leaning her forehead against Clarke's. "I love you. You will always be mine, and I will always be yours." She opened her eyes and looked into her mate's beautiful, blue eyes. "Do you understand?"

Clarke blushed and nodded, hating that she needed the reassurance, but intensely happy that her mate understood. She wanted to say something but nothing really felt right so instead she ducked her head, nuzzling under Lexa's chin and kissing her mating scar. She licked it a few times, washing way the sluggish bleeding and gloss. She hummed in contentment.

"As fun as this was, my back hurts, and I think we need to lay down."

Clarke looked at Lexa blankly for a moment before suddenly feeling just how exhausted she was. Her muscles shook with fatigue for having held Lexa against the door for so long, and the residual warmth from the orgasms still flushed through her muscles making her weary and content.

"Oops. Right," chuckled Clarke as she slid her arms under Lexa's hips, still buried inside of her. Once the brunette had securely tightened her legs around her waist, she carefully made her way to the bed, praying she wouldn't drop Lexa. Her knot was still inside the Omega, and if she dropped her, she would tear her. She managed to get them on the bed, but they lay across it, unable to maneuver properly while still tied together.

Clarke dropped her head on Lexa's upper chest, pushing her face under her chin. "Sorry," she muttered as she yawned.

Lexa laughed angling her head so she could kiss Clarke's forehead. "It's ok, love. Rest. We are still going to be tied for a while."

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and shifted preparing to roll them onto their sides so she didn't crush Lexa under her, but the older girl grabbed her arm and shook her head. "No, I like it when you lay on top of me."

"I'm too heavy, Leska."

The omega laughed, "No, you aren't. I'm strong enough." She pulled Clarke back down on her and whirred gently, soothing and reassuring her mate.

Clarke smiled and slid her palms under Lexa's shoulders, wrapping her fingers over the top of her shoulders, while she rested her face in the crook of her mate's neck. She rumbled in contentment, appeased at last, and she basked in the gentle warmth and soothing pheromones.

Lexa smiled enjoying the full weight of Clarke against her. It always made her feel safe and secure, loved and cherished. She wiggled her hips slightly, feeling the tremor race up her spine as she instinctively clenched around Clarke. She felt the Alpha stiffen, and she did it again, and was rewarded with a low groan.

"What are you doing," mumbled Clarke. She felt her cock twitch and the pleasure skate across her skin. She was exhausted, but she was still hard inside of Lexa, and she knew she wasn't done coming. Her knot was still full and had barely deflated. She pulled her face from the warmth of Lexa's neck to look at her.

"Do you want something?" she teased, and she pressed up with her hips, and was rewarding with a moan from Lexa, and arms tightening around her shoulders. She shuddered as she rolled her hips. She couldn't really thrust or even pump, because they were still tied together, but she could still move a little.

She could feel the heat building inside her belly again, and she looked down at Lexa kissing her gently while rolling her hips. She shuddered at the feel of velvet heat wrapped around her cock, and Lexa flexed her muscles, clenching around her, stoking the heat again.

"I want you to cum again. Like this," Lexa whispered, as she nibbled along Clarke's jawline, sucking and scraping her teeth against it. She continued to clench around Clarke, enjoying the way the Alpha gasped and rolled her eyes. She kissed Clarke, refusing to let go, and when Clarke came again, so did Lexa; and it was soft and gentle, and both fell asleep.

Clarke groaned as she woke up. She was still tired from training and last night. She turned her head, smiling when she saw the halo of brown curls against the pillow. She was relieved that at some point they had crawled up the bed last night and gotten under the furs. She yawned and stretched, noticing the distinct lack of pheromones. No heat and no rut. She slid her hand down her belly and groin, her fingers brushing against her slit. No cock. She sighed and turned over, wrapping an arm around Lexa's waist. She cuddled into her back, pressing kisses against her naked shoulder.

Lexa hummed at the feel of warm lips against her shoulder, and she pushed herself back into Clarke's arms before finally rolling over. She buried her face in Clarke's chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the top of her breasts.

"Good morning," she muttered as she yawned and snuggled closer.

Clarke laughed and held her tighter, enjoying the few minutes before they would have to get up. "Your heat and my rut are over."

Lexa pulled back and kissed Clarke on the chin before letting her hand slip down Clarke's belly. She let her fingers skim over Clarke's sex, before letting one finger dip between her lips. She stroked her for a moment, enjoying the way Clarke's head fell back on the pillow, and her legs widened for her. "Sha, no more cock," she sighed dramatically as she removed her fingers and smirked at Clarke who whined at her in disapproval.

"Do you miss it?" whispered Clarke, uncertainty just barely coloring her words.

"No," stated Lexa firmly as she pushed against Clarke's shoulders so she was flat on the bed. Lexa climbed over her, laying on top of her. "I love all of you, no matter what is between her legs."

She smirked as she pushed up on her hands and knees and slowly slid down Clarke's body. "Besides, I really enjoy doing this," and she leaned down, parting Clarke's folds with her tongue, and swiping up the length of her sex. "You taste so good," mumbled Lexa as she continued to slide her tongue between Clarke's folds. She wiggled until she was on her belly between Clarke's legs, and she dipped her tongue into Clarke's entrance, circling it and teasing the sensitive flesh until she was rewarded with her silky wetness. "So good," she mumbled again as she pressed her face more firmly between Clarke's thighs, but she was rudely jostled as Clarke closed her legs preventing her from reaching her goal.

She looked up at Clarke in confusion and saw the Alpha's wide eyed stare as she sputtered at Lexa, "You don't like my cock?!" Clarke pushed herself up on her hands so she was sitting up and looking down at a confused Lexa. "What's wrong with it? Oh my god, does it taste bad?!" She sputtered again, feeling the panic building in her chest.

Lexa snorted at the barely concealed disbelief and panic on her beloved's face. She heaved herself up between Clarke's legs and reached out, pulling her into a hug. "No," she chuckled. "I love your cock, but your almost poked my eye out with it last night, Klark." She muttered as she stared at the Alpha.

"Oh." And then Clarke laughed remembering how Lexa had wrapped her mouth around her cock sucked on the sensitive head a little too hard, and she had shot off without any warning. She'd barely missed the Omega's eye, and Lexa hadn't been amused by it.

Lexa rolled her eyes and swatted at Clarke, "It isn't funny, Klark! You could have blinded me!" She huffed in over-exaggerated irritation, but the twitching at the corners of her mouth gave her away, and she couldn't resist the laughter tumbling out of her mate's mouth. She threw herself into Clarke's arms, making the younger girl fall back on the bed with a thud. She straddled Clarke's waist and rested her palms on the Alpha's belly.

"You need to watch your aim, Klark," she teased, "An Alpha should have excellent aim."

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed, "I have excellent aim!" She reached up, palming one of Lexa's breasts, squeezing it gently, and flicking the hard nipple, making Lexa's breath catch in her throat.

"Prove it. Use that mouth for something other than talking," sassed Lexa as she crawled the rest of the way up Clarke's body, until she hovered over the Alpha's mouth.

Clarke nodded eagerly and reached up, wrapping her arms over Lexa's thighs and pulling the Omega down to her mouth. She kissed her sex, and languidly explored every inch of her with her tongue, enjoying the way Lexa sighed and whimpered as she gently undulated her hips against Clarke's mouth.

"Finally. You're using your mouth the way you should be," teased Lexa, and she was rewarded with a sharp thrust of Clarke's tongue at her entrance. She groaned as the Alpha continued to thrust her tongue in and out of her sex, before licking up her sex and wrapping her lips around her hard clit, sucking it and flicking the tip with her tongue. It only took a moment before Lexa was cumming hard against Clarke's mouth, and she rode out the waves of pleasure, grinding into Clarke. And when she was done, she rolled off the smirking Alpha and lay on her back, limbs splayed out uselessly.

"Fine. You win. You have perfect aim."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
